La Vie En Rose
by Cyndercrys
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short stories exploring the different adventures and mishaps between Curie and Renee Jones, the Sole Survivor from Vault 111. From falling in love, to serious exploration disasters, to welcoming new members of the family. First you confuse robot, then you kiss robot. (Some chapters will have smut, so the entire work is rated accordingly)
1. Je Suis La

"I didn't realize you 'ad been through quite so much, Madame."

Renee tapped the ash from her cigarette into a nearby ash tray. "You can call me by my first name."

"R… Renee."

"But…" She took a breath before sticking the cigarette between her lips again. "Yeah. You know… Losing her almost hurt worse than losing my husband. Almost." She ground the cigarette in the tray and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bore you. The last thing you need is to listen to me complain."

Curie's green eyes widened and she shook her head, her short brunette bangs falling into her face. She reached up to brush them away. "_Non_! Madame—Renee, you are not boring me. We are friends, yes? If zhat is true, then I am more than 'appy to listen to you."

"You're a real sweetheart." The redhead looked up at her. "Why don't you lie down, enjoy the night? The stars are beautiful."

"I…" Curie nodded. She lowered herself on the mess of blankets and pillows and one unzipped sleeping bag.

At first, she felt confused as to why Renee insisted on dragging all it up to the top of the Red Rocket, but once Renee explained she wanted a place to watch the stars and relax, maybe have a drink or three, it made a little more sense. Made a lot more sense. Curie glanced at her companion. It was one of the few things she could make sense of regarding Renee.

Renee sat up and grabbed a Nuka-Cola and a bottle of rum from the cooler next to them. "You want one?" She held two glasses in her other hand.

Curie gave a nod. "Yes please."

"See, _you_ know how to drink. Beer doesn't do a damn thing, but rum, vodka? Hard stuff? The hard liquor's the best liquor." Renee poured out two Nuka Libres, passing one to Curie. "Sorry, I don't have any cherries." Her lips quirked into a smile.

The Synth murmured her thanks before taking a sip. There was a good blend of the sweet, not-so-bubbly soda before the smooth, warm rum took over as it all went down her throat. As a Miss Nanny, she remembered the other doctors drinking alcohol and enjoying it; but she never thought she'd get to enjoy it too. "You know, I think zhis would be tasty with Nuka-Cherry, _oui_?"

Renee said nothing.

"Madame?" Curie reached out a shaky hand to the woman's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry." Renee's voice sounded thick. She downed the drink in one go and put the glass to the side. When she looked up, her eyes were filled with tears and a few already began to trail down her freckled cheeks. "I was just…just thinking about when Piper an' me would sit out on the roof and—and watch the sky. 'Course the lights of Diamond City made it hard but it didn't matter, we were together, that's all that mattered, but then she…" She slammed her fist on the blankets. "I tried to explain everything but she just didn't want to listen!"

Curie squeaked in surprise when Renee practically leapt on her, clinging to her weakly. Her shoulders shook and her whimpers were muffled against the Synth. Curie awkwardly rubbed her back. "Ma—Renee, everyzhing is all right. I am 'ere."

"I should've known…" Renee shook her head, gripping Curie's flannel shirt. "I should've known better…"

To this, Curie had no response. She continued to hold Renee in her arms while the woman mumbled regrets and cried.


	2. Preqsue Doux

Renee winced as Curie dabbed at the wound. "Ouch," she whimpered, her muscles tensing.

"Maybe next time you will not be so careless." Curie tightened her grip.

She glanced over at the Synth, watching her as she cleaned the deep cut. Curie's brows were furrowed, her hazel-blue eyes dark. She looked angry. Renee flinched, though not from any pain. "I'm sorry…"

"Madame, please, zhere is only so much I can do to 'elp you when you are injured. You must take better care of yourself!" Curie sighed. "I know zhis is not such a bad wound, but I cannot sew your arm back on like I can close a cut." She rummaged in her bag. "Now 'old still."

Renee gritted her teeth as Curie began to stitch the gash closed. A soft gasp slipped through her lips. All at once Curie stopped and she felt warm fingers at her arm.

Curie adjusted her position next to Renee. "I know zhis 'urts. I am…trying to be gentle." She lightly squeezed the woman's bicep, alternating her fingers in an effort to relax the muscle.

As the Synth continued, Renee let her mind wander. She thought of similar situations with Piper in the past, when they tried to patch each other up at the end of a fight. Normally Piper just stabbed her with a couple Stimpaks and told her to walk it off. The reporter was never rough; but she was much less gentle than Curie.

She glanced at her companion. Curie was focused on her task, methodical and precise. Her fingers still massaged against Renee's arm in a rhythm. Though her eyes seemed tired, disappointed almost. Which meant she most likely was.

"I didn't mean to worry you." Renee kept her voice soft.

Curie finished and sliced the remaining thread with a knife. She reached for some bandages. "I know. But…" She sighed again, deeper this time. "Renee, please, promise me zhat you will do whatever you can to stay alive. If you want to die…" She looked away.

"I'll…try to be more open." Renee swallowed hard and tried not to think of all the times she hoped she wouldn't make it through battle.

"_Merci._" Curie wrapped the gauze around her arm and tied it off. "_Et voilá_. Be gentle with zhis arm."

"Thanks, Curie." Renee offered her a weak smile. "Well, guess we should get back on the road…"

"Mm, yes. You are right." Curie got to her feet and held out her hand.

Renee slid her palm into the Synth's, relishing the warmth for just a moment.


	3. Câlins

Curie was shaking.

She took a quick stock of her physical health—heart rate acceptable, no issues taking in or expelling oxygen, no head trauma, auditory senses functional… Her body convulsed again and she felt her teeth clatter against themselves. She felt wildly uncomfortable.

Across the smoldering remains of their fire, she could see Renee fast asleep. The redhead rolled onto her side with a grumble, pulling a thick blanket closer to her body.

Curie shook.

She huddled into a ball on her thin sleeping bag. A soft whimper worked its way up her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut. The feeling wouldn't cease and in fact was getting worse. She had no choice. She needed help.

"Renee?" Curie knelt next to the woman. "Renee, please." She shook her gently.

Renee mumbled something before waking. "Hrm? What is it? Are you okay?" Renee's eyes searched the darkness.

"I am unsure. My body, it continues to tremor— Zhere! Like zhis!" She clenched her jaw to keep her teeth silent.

"That's called shivering, Curie." Renee reached up to grab the Synths arm. "Damn, no wonder. You're freezing. Come here."

And before she could react, Curie found herself pulled into Renee's embrace beneath the blanket. She felt her cheeks rage in a blush. "Wh-what…"

"You're cold, aren't you?" Renee's breath was warm on her ear.

"Cold…" So that's what cold felt like. Curie relaxed and snuggled up against Renee. "I must admit, I did not recognize it. So zhis is warmth, oui?"

Renee chuckled. "Right. I guess you probably never really felt hot and cold before…" She yawned. "Technically this is cuddles…"

"Cuddles…?" The Synth furrowed her brow. "I may 'ave to study zhis phenomena more carefully."

But Renee was already asleep. She kept her arms wrapped around Curie. The petite Synth shifted into a comfortable position and closed her eyes, finally warm.


	4. Bien Sûr

Renee honed her skill of hiding anything wrong during her time in the wasteland. It helped when she had to be the General, or a Mother, or any other support. But she could not hide things from Curie.

Another Mirelurk Queen assaulted the Castle, though this time the Minutemen were prepared enough that the fight was more evenly matched. Even still, several were wounded and at least one young recruit had been killed. He, unfortunately, was doused by the Queen's acid to the point where nothing could be done.

"Let's get any repairs started. Preston, I want a detail on Mirelurk patrol at all times." Renee walked alongside him toward the inner hallways of the Castle.

"Right away. General, are you sure you're all right?" Preston stopped her.

"Just tired." She put a hand to her temple and took a deep breath. "I'll be fine."

"I think you should go to the infirmary—"

"I'm fine, Garvey." She shrugged off the hand he placed on her shoulder. "Just…get to work."

He said nothing.

Renee turned to walk across the courtyard. The earth beneath her feet shifted and she blinked to keep things in focus. Her vision slid in and out. A dull ringing noise echoed in her ears.

"Madame?"

She looked up to see Curie jogging toward her. Renee squinted and the ground tilted again. "Curie…" All at once she found herself in the dirt.

"Madame!" Curie broke into a run. "Madame, can you hear me?!"

"General!" Preston knelt on her other side.

The ringing grew louder and she tried, desperately, to answer Curie. She saw the Synth's lips moving but couldn't hear any words. She blinked. Fog began to creep into her vision.

"Renee!" Curie shook her.

She gave in with a sigh and fell unconscious.

* * *

Some time later Renee came to. She recognized the feeling of her bed in the General's quarters around her and began to sit up. "What…"

When she tried to move her right arm, she felt an uncomfortable tug. Someone hooked her up to some medical instruments while she was unconscious. She narrowed her eyes. How very…annoying.

"Why did you not tell me?"

Renee turned to see Curie seated in a chair at her side, legs crossed, hands folded neatly in her lap. "Tell you what?"

"Zhat you 'ad contracted zhe mole rat virus." Curie didn't look at her.

The redhead inhaled sharply. "I didn't want you to know."

"And why not?" Curie snapped her head up to glare at Renee. Her hazel-blue eyes were angry, her brow was furrowed.

"Because there isn't anything we can do about it. You told me you had that one dose of the cure and I gave it to Austin." Renee took a deep breath. "It's not bad."

"Not bad—not bad?! You fainted!"

"I was overheated."

Curie settled both feet on the floor. "You are lying to me. You were not over'eated. Your body was overworked! You pushed yourself too 'ard!"

"I know my limits." Renee curled her hands into fists.

"If zhis disease worsens it could kill you, do you understand? And you working yourself to death is not 'elping! Is zhat what you want? To die?"

Renee grit her teeth and turned. "So what if I do?!"

Curie's eyes widened but she said nothing.

"Whether or not I want to live is none of your concern. If I want to die then let me die, god damn it." Renee gripped handfuls of the thin blanket. "I'm tired, Curie. Of everything. I'm tired of fighting, of surviving. I'm tired of the radiation and the mutated animals and the mutated people and ferals and everything this godforsaken planet has become. I'm tired of being the general." She blinked as a few stray tears slipped off her nose and hit the blanket. "I'm… I'm tired of being alone."

There was a moment of silence. Curie reached over to place her hand on Renee's. "You are not alone, _ma cherie_. I will always be by you."

"I can't ask you to do that. You deserve more than me—"

"I want to be with you!" Curie shook her head. "Is it so 'ard for you to believe zhat you are loved?"

Renee blinked. She shifted. "I…"

"Because you are loved. By so many of us. By… By me. I love you." Curie's face took on a reddish tinge.

"You've really been…helpful, Cures. I don't think I could ask for a better friend." The redhead forced a smile.

Curie's face fell. "Friends. _Mais oui, bien sûr_…"

"I'm sorry. I'll…try not to over—overwork myself. I don't want to worry you." Renee settled back against her bed. "I think I'm going to try to get a bit more rest."

"Yes, zhat would be best. I'll be back later to, ah, check on you." Curie stood and ushered herself out.

Renee stared at the closed door for a few minutes. She reached up to close her hand around both the wedding rings on the chain around her neck. "I shouldn't do this again…" She sighed.

Friends wasn't enough.


	5. Vivant

Curie woke to see Renee leaning over her. Her head pounded and she gasped at the spark of pain crackling through her side. "What…"

"Curie!" Renee stopped. She helped the Synth sit up. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, this is all my fault, I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I'm sorry…"

Curie could see the paths tears cut through the dirt and grime smeared on Renee's cheeks. Her hands were bloodstained and Curie realized it was probably hers. "No, no I am all right—" Her breath hitched as she moved. Another jolt of pain through her wound.

"Hold on, I have a Stim." Renee rummage in her bag. "This'll help." She pulled a syringe out.

"Renee, please…"

The redhead's hands shook. She lifted Curie's shirt out of the way and injected the Stimpak near the injury, causing Curie to squeak in surprise. "There. Is that better? Does it hurt?"

"Renee…" Curie grasped for Renee's hand.

Renee jerked her head up to match the Synth's gaze. Tears gathered in her eyes again. "I can't lose you," she whispered, reaching up a shaky hand to cup Curie's cheek. "I've lost too many people I love because I've been stupid or clumsy or who the fuck knows. But I can't lose you. I can't." The tears spilled over. "I need you, Curie. I need you so badly it… It hurts."

"Ren…" Curie's eyes widened and she felt her heart beat wildly. Above them, the sky opened in a downpour. "I…"

"I'll try harder. I don't want you to get hurt for me. You deserve more than that, than me." Renee wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. She sat back where she leaned on her knees. "I just… You're all I have and I don't want to see you go like everyone else. I want you to be safe and happy and alive and god damn it I'm just making everything worse."

Curie glanced around. They sat in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by the dead bodies of the Raiders that attacked. The rain already made Renee's hair stick to her neck and forehead and soon they would both be soaked. And Renee was crying. Babbling and sobbing, the stress of the situation coming to a head. But most importantly, Curie pieced together the key point.

She forced her arms around Renee. The woman was warm and comfortable, and Curie almost sighed. "I need you too."

Renee's arms closed around her. Her shoulders shook. "I love you," she whimpered. "I love you like I loved Nate, and Piper, and David back in high school, and that one girl in college who sat next to me in Physics class but I was too damn shy to ask her out." She nuzzled Curie's head with her cheek. "I love you."

Curie's heart skipped. "I love you. I 'ave wanted to say zhese words to you for so long…" She looked up with a smile. Her brow furrowed and she reached to caress Renee's cheek. "I am all right. Please, why are you so unhappy?"

"Because I nearly lost you because I'm an idiot." Renee buried her face in the crook of Curie's neck. "How could you possibly love someone as stupid as me?"

"You are not. Even if you were, I love you for other reasons." The Synth looked up as thunder echoed in the sky.

Renee pulled back and sniffled. "Are you sure?"

Curie kissed her.

Renee, though clearly startled, did not pull away and initiated the second kiss. "Okay." She forced a small smile.

"Now, we should get out of zhis rain before you catch a cold." Curie swiped some hair from Renee's forehead.

Renee gathered the smaller woman in her embrace and stood with a grunt. "Even if I do, you'll take care of me, right?" She shifted the Synth in her arms.

"Of course, but not without plenty of jeering." Curie laid her head against Renee's shoulder. She smiled as she heard and felt Renee chuckle.


	6. Soleil

Light filtered in between the slats of wood around them. Renee stirred, opening her eyes. She blinked. Somewhere a bird chirped and she heard the hum of the generator powering the filling station, but everything else was quiet.

Beside her, Curie shifted. Renee turned her attention to the Synth. She reached out to brush her knuckle against the woman's cheek, smiling as Curie stirred again. "Good morning," she murmured.

Curie snuggled down in the blankets. "Mm, must we get up?"

"We can do whatever you want." Renee brushed some stray hair from her forehead. "We've got all the time in the world."

"I want to go back to sleep…" Curie yawned. She gazed up at the redhead. "Did you sleep well, my love?"

"I always sleep well when I'm with you." Renee gently poked her nose. "What about you?"

Curie nodded. "You are so very warm…"

Renee gathered the petite Synth in her arms, resting her chin on Curie's head. She hooked a leg between Curie's. "I do my best."

Curie said nothing.

The night before, it rained. It was no storm; just a light rain, the kind of rain that's good for walking in or taking a long nap to. Renee insisted on sleeping on top of the Red Rocket in the small lean-to she built for stargazing or enjoying an evening drink…or any other nightly activities she cared to do on a roof.

But the rain was gone now, leaving behind the sun. Renee took a deep breath and shifted on the mess of blankets and worn pillows. Curie still clung to her. "I can 'ear your 'eart, you know. When we are like zhis."

"Hm. So you can hear when my heart beats fast. For you." Just the thought made her ears warm, embarrassed. "Ah well…"

"I can, _oui_. But it is steady. It is…comforting to me. To know you are alive. To feel it." Curie rested her head on Renee's chest.

Silence settled over them. Somewhere a bird chirped and Renee could hear the hum of the generator powering the filling station. But most importantly she could hear a heartbeat, steady and strong. Curie's.


	7. Maladroit

"Ah, zhese specimens are just what I need for my next experimemt…"

Renee stood back as Curie clipped off some hubflowers and stuffed them in her bag. "You keep stopping like this and we'll never make it to The Castle," she quipped, smiling. It widened as Curie turned with a pout. "Oh now, why are you upset?"

"My experiments are important to zhe development and well-being of zhe Commonwealth! You know zhis!" Her hazel-blue eyes flashed and she stomped her foot.

"I do know." Renee closed the space between them and placed her hands on the Synth's shoulders. "And I am so incredibly proud of you for all you've done."

Curie furrowed her brow. "I am…confused."

"I was teasing you, sweetie." Renee laughed at her annoyed expression. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Hmph. You continue to distract me from my work with zhis teasing…" Yet Curie's cheeks were red from a blush.

Renee kissed her cheek. "Teasing my _poor little Curie_ is one of my favorite hobbies."

Curie wrinkled her nose at Renee's attempt at mimicking her accent. "Eh… So I 'ave noticed." She took a breath and looked up at her. "Very well. I will try to be fast. I need only a few more specimens anyway. Shall we continue?"

"After you."

As they traveled Renee kept an eye out for trouble while Curie looked for ingredients and specimens to use in her experiments; though frankly she tended to get easily distracted by pre-war architecture and places of interest, or mutated animals, or any other number of things. She would dart off toward whatever she found and scribble notes in her notebook while Renee waited on her.

And Renee genuinely didn't mind. She found it adorable, if she was being honest. Curie's love of life and the world around them was refreshing. Though her favorite part of these little detours proved to be a bit more selfish in nature.

"Ah! Wait a moment!" Curie dashed over to a toppled trashcan where some radsquirrels were chittering. She squatted nearby and pulled out her notebook.

Renee smirked. Not for the first time she thanked whatever god was above for blessing Curie with this particular Synth body. As Curie made her observations, Renee observed her. Namely, her ass. Her gaze flickered up Curie's back to her neck and head, across her shoulders. She chewed the inside of her cheek. It'd been a while since they did some of their…nocturnal experiments, and perhaps once they got back to the Red Rocket—

"Renee, come 'ere a moment, I think you will find zhis interesting." Curie had moved on to inspecting a tree that managed to grow through the street.

"Oh, uh, sure."

So focused was she on the Synth that she completely missed seeing the pothole until it was too late. Renee squeaked as she stepped down in it, feeling her leg twist out from under her. She tried to catch her balance but hit the ground with a grunt anyway.

"Are you all right?" Curie jogged back to her.

Renee opened her mouth to answer the affirmative when she felt pain lance through her ankle. She flinched. "Y-yeah, I should be. Just twisted my ankle, that's all." She shifted into a sitting position. "Help me up?"

Instead Curie knelt next to her. "You must be more careful!"

"I know, I know. I was, um, distracted." Renee rubbed the back of her neck and felt her cheeks heat up.

Curie frowned and placed a hand on Renee's leg. "Aggravating injuries such as zhis is a terrible idea and could lead to long-term health problems." She shook her head. "Let us find someplace safe so I may tend to you."

"Cures, I'll be okay, you don't need to start pulling out your medical degree." Renee rolled her eyes and leaned back on her palms. "Just help me up and we can be on our way."

"If you are so uninjured, why do you insist on requiring my assistance to stand?"

Renee's cheeks burned. She ducked her head and stammered out an excuse while Curie gave a self-satisfied smirk. It disappeared and she stood. "Come. Lean on me and try not to put much weight on your leg."

"All right, all right…" Renee took the hand offered her and got to her feet. She brushed herself off.

Curie guided Renee's arm about her shoulders and gripped the redhead's waist. "Zhis is…correct, _oui_? I seem to remember such positions from movies."

"Ha, yeah. You've got it." Renee offered her a weak smile. She looked around. "I guess our best bet would be to find a stable building…"

"_Ouais—er_, yes."

They walked slowly as Renee limped along next to Curie. As much as she relished the feeling of Curie's arm around her waist, she could feel how tense the Synth was. "You're angry with me," she said at length, her voice soft.

"_Non. Je suis pas. Juste… Je inquiet pour toi et…_"

"Curie, English."

The Synth shook her head. "Apologies. My thoughts, zhey are, ah, scrambled." She stopped and pointed toward a building; an old drug store if the faded sign was to be believed. "Zhere."

"Thank god." Renee shifted, wincing.

They ducked into the store and Curie forced the old door closed behind them. As the Synth went to check the rest of the building for unwanted visitors, Renee shrugged off her bag and slumped to the floor, using the wall as support. She looked up as Curie returned. "Well?"

"We are safe." Curie sat next to her and dropped her pack. "Now, let me see to your injury…"

"I really don't think it's that bad. Hardly even hurts." Renee chuckled. "Just let me rest for a bit."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You should really know by now zhat you cannot hide zhings from me. Especially since it is written all over your face. Beautiful as you are, I can see you are in pain."

Renee's half-smile faltered. "I don't know if I should be flattered or ashamed."

"Well, I am correct, yes?"

"I-I mean it's throbbing a bit, yeah…" Her shoulders fell.

Curie gave a quick sigh as she finished setting out her supplies. "Come. Leg." She patted her lap.

Renee rested her injured ankle across Curie's legs. Curie undid the knot of her boot and began taking the laces out. She looked up at Renee's snort. "Hm?"

"You don't need to go that far—"

"Renee Jones, just looking at your foot anyone could see how swollen it 'as become. I can see zhe pain in your eyes. You do not 'ave to pretend with me. I worry for you anyway. And besides… It is better for me to know how badly you may be 'urt so I know how best to 'elp. Please." Curie gazed at her, her eyes imploring, her hands trembling.

Renee shrank back. "…Okay." She averted her eyes. "Just be gentle."

Curie continued until the laces were out. She gripped Renee's calf with one hand and the boot with the other. A beat passed before she tugged it off. Renee bit off a cry of pain, shuddering, and Curie winced. "Apologies."

"Y-you're fine," Renee grunted. She grit her teeth.

The Synth frowned as she began her examination. The usually slender joint was easily twice its normal size and the beginnings of a bruise wove up the arch. Curie shook her head.

Renee squeaked as Curie poked and prodded her ankle. At least the brunette's hands were warm, she figured; though at the moment she'd kill for a pre-war ice pack. She hissed through her teeth when Curie pressed upon a particularly tender spot. "Ouch…"

"Well, it is not broken, of zhat I am quite sure." Curie rolled Renee's pant leg to about the middle of her shin and picked up a syringe of Med-X. "But I do believe it is rather badly sprained."

"I could have told you that." Her nostrils flared as Curie stuck the syringe in her leg.

"But you were quite determined to ensure I would not know the severity of your injury."

Renee huffed. "I said I _could_ have, not I _would_ have."

"Ah. An important distinction." Curie drained the needle and reached for a bandage. "Still. I do not believe you should walk on zhis anytime soon."

"We're halfway to The Castle. You expect me to just crawl the rest of the way there? Or are you gonna carry me?" Renee shifted with a wince. "Ow."

"Hm. We will think on it later." She tied off the bandage. "Zhere. Does it feel okay? Not too tight or anyzhing?"

"It's great, Cures." Renee slumped down against the wall.

Curie was quiet for a few moments. She rubbed small circles into Renee's shin with her thumb. "You…said you were distracted, earlier. When you tripped."

"Mm-hm."

"By what?"

"Uh…" Heat crawled up Renee's neck into her cheeks. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "By, uh, you know…"

Curie tilted her head.

"By… By you." Renee clenched her jaw. "I was too busy staring at you that I wasn't watching where I was going."

"You are not teasing?"

"Nope. It's the truth."

Curie hummed deep in her throat. She ran her little finger along Renee's toes lightly, smiling when the redhead jerked and giggled out a protest. "Are you often so distracted?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, sometimes, yeah…" Renee swallowed hard as her blush grew worse.

"Oh?" Curie leaned in toward her.

Renee suddenly shot forward and kissed her. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Of course, my love— Wait, no, do not derail me again!" She exhaled, smiling. "It does not matter. I am just 'appy to be with you."

"You know, me too." Renee returned the smile. "Me too."


	8. Le Soin

**Direct sequel to "Maladroit". Smut herein.**

* * *

Curie insisted on staying the night in that abandoned store, and Renee didn't argue. Truth be her leg hurt like hell and the last thing she wanted to do was travel. Though she couldn't help but feel guilty when Curie had to set up camp for them; if only she'd paid more attention to where she was going and not so much on the Synth's body then maybe…

"Hrm."

Curie stopped running her fingers through Renee's long hair. "Is somezhing the matter, my love?"

Renee sighed and looked up. She had her head in Curie's lap. "I'm just really sorry about all this… I promise, from now on I won't be such a useless klutz."

"You do not need to apologize for an accident. And you are not useless."

"But—"

Curie pressed a finger to her lips. "Sh. You are not."

Renee glanced away before locking gazes with the Synth. "I really don't deserve you."

"Why do you say zhat?" Curie went back to stroking her hair.

"Because you're such a sweetheart and I've always been a bit of a jerk. Plus I'm stubborn, and reckless, and I constantly…" She yawned. "I constantly put you in danger."

Curie scratched her nails against the redhead's scalp. "I do not understand why you insist on speaking of yourself in zhis way, my love. You are kind, and loyal, and strong. Among ozher things."

"Thanks…" Renee closed her eyes and turned her head. "You know, I'm really glad I got you out of Vault 81. Without you I don't know—" she yawned again, "—know where I'd… Where I… 'M gettin' sleepy…"

"Rest, my love. You deserve zhat much at least." The Synth tucked a lock of copper hair behind her ear.

Renee mumbled something else before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Curie continued to pet her head. Her eyes narrowed. How were they to make it to the Castle?

She glanced at Renee's injured leg where they propped it up on their bags. It would be foolish for her to try to walk all that way; though Curie knew she wouldn't be able to, even if she wanted. Not for the first time she cursed the nonexistence of active medical campuses. If nothing else, they would've been able to get a pair of crutches.

Renee shifted. Her brow furrowed for a moment before she relaxed. Curie leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. Surely there was something she could do. If only she was as handy with tools as Renee.

"Mm…" Renee rolled over, facing away from the wall. One arm flopped over Curie's legs.

Curie opened her eyes again and gazed down at the redhead. Her lips pressed to a thin line. Surely she could fashion something. She at least had to try.

* * *

The following evening, Renee rested comfortably in the General's quarters at the Castle. Thanks to Curie's resourcefulness, they were able to proceed to their original destination without much issue, and for Renee, without much pain. The crutch Curie managed was crude, yes, but it got the job done.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in." She reached for her bookmark. "Oh, Curie. Is something wrong?"

"No, everyzhing is fine. I wanted to see you. And check 'ow you are feeling." Curie shut the door behind her. "Are you in much pain?"

"Only if I move." She gave a wry chuckle before sighing. "I want to thank you again. If it wasn't for you I would've really been shit outta luck."

Curie frowned. "It was my understanding zhat it is my fault you are injured."

"No! I mean, no, it's not. It's not your fault at all." Renee set her book on the bedside table. "I was the one to get distracted. You were just, y'know, being you."

The Synth sat next to her on the mattress. "May I admit somezhing?"

"Of course, anything."

"It feels…relieving to know I am not zhe only one to become distracted." She leaned forward and trailed one hand lightly against Renee's jaw. "And what a delicious distraction you are…"

Renee swallowed hard. "C-Curie, I, ah…" She felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Hm?" Curie smiled and tilted her head. Her eyes were dark; Renee could tell the Synth knew exactly what she was doing.

Renee shoved herself up on one arm and gripped Curie's chin. She kissed her. "Are you sure you want to perform this kind of experiment here?"

"Zhe walls are thick, _non_?" Curie pushed Renee back against the pillows. She hesitated. "I am sorry. I was not thinking."

"Huh?" Renee blinked and stopped trying to unbutton her pajama top. "What do you mean? Aren't we gonna…?"

"I should not 'ave let my feelings be so unrestrained. Would you like to do zhis? Or would you rather rest?" Curie's gaze flicked to Renee's injured leg.

The redhead sat up and gripped Curie's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Cures, I'll be fine. If it hurts, I'll tell you. Okay?"

Curie nodded. "Very well." Her eyes flashed again. "In zhat case, shall I continue?"

"Please do."

Curie moved to straddle her. She sat, perched almost like a cat, thinking on her next move. "Hmm…" She leaned forward and, using her hands on the bed for support, pressed her lips to Renee's. "Your 'eart is growing rapid," she whispered.

"I'm getting excited." Renee shifted so she sat up against the pillows. Her hands went back to those damned buttons.

"Allow me." Curie slipped one button undone and kissed her. Another button. Kiss. Button. Kiss. Button—

"I picked the wrong fucking shirt tonight."

Curie giggled and undid the last one. "I find you look quite adorable when you are impatient. So I do not mind."

"Well, at least that's—Oh…" Renee gripped the blankets.

Curie nipped at her throat again. She let one hand wander, feathering over Renee's pale abdomen and breasts. Her touch lingered for just a moment on the scar taking up most of the redhead's stomach before moving on, lower and lower. She brushed against the band of Renee's pants with a hum.

Renee felt fire follow her lover's touch. Her skin flushed and she tried to keep her breathing even in anticipation. But when Curie stopped, she whimpered. "Hey now…"

"Hm." Curie claimed her lips again. This time she ran her tongue along Renee's bottom, asking entrance. It was granted.

Renee let slip a moan as Curie's hand began to trail over her skin. She gasped when the Synth pulled away. "Y-you know, I don't think I'll ever get used to how you take your time."

"I 'ave found zhat such things should not be rushed if one desires ideal results." Curie ran her thumb over one erect nipple. She kissed Renee's neck, trailing down to her collar.

Renee whined as Curie toyed with her breast again. She brought one hand up to run through the Synth's chestnut hair. Her other arm she snaked up Curie's shirt and to her back, scratching between her shoulder blades. Curie always liked that.

Curie's hand reached her waistband again. She moved instead to trail the inside of her thigh. Renee felt heat settle between her legs and it was all she could do not to start touching herself right there. She groaned as Curie bit at her shoulder. More heat.

"Let me know if you are in pain." Curie's breath was warm on her ear.

"Yuh-huh." Renee forced a nod.

Curie slipped her hand down between Renee's thighs. She toyed at first, almost as if she couldn't decide if she really wanted to touch her. Yes, no, yes, no, yes…

Renee's hips rolled as Curie slid within her panties. She felt the Synth's thin fingers stroke along her slit, gentle but firm. Her hips bucked again and she slid down the bed. "Come on, Cures, you're killing me here…"

"_Et-tu prêtes, mon amour_?" Curie nibbled on her ear. She moved down to Renee's breastbone, down her breasts to her abs.

Renee barely managed to reply.

Her nails scraped against Curie's shoulders as she felt the Synth enter her. She mewled beneath her, hips bucking in time with Curie's fingers. A gasp tore from her lips. She moaned, clutching at the woman's hair, as Curie brought her closer to oblivion.

White exploded behind Renee's eyes as she peaked. She moaned, a touch louder than she intended, and her body rippled through the orgasm. She gasped as her muscles relaxed and Curie slipped from her. Sweat trickled down her throat, between her breasts. She gulped down air. "That…was a good experiment."

"Would you say zhe results are ideal?" Curie shifted to lay on her side next to her, running a fingertip along the old scar dimpling Renee's belly.

Renee ran a hand through her hair. "Definitely." She turned her head to smile at the Synth. "You've really learned a lot."

"I'm a quick learner." Curie kissed her. She smiled slightly. "Do you…feel better?"

"Much." She rolled to face the brunette. "Don't you want me to…?"

Curie shook her head and wrapped an arm around her. "I wanted to give my love. As a way to show my thanks for all you 'ave given me." She brushed some hair from her girlfriend's forehead.

"Well… All right, but if you change your mind…" Renee snuggled up to her, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

Curie threaded her fingers through Renee's long hair. "Of course. Get some rest. You 'ave a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Renee groaned. "Don't remind me…"

Ah yes. Tomorrow began her original purpose for coming to The Castle in the first place: General duties. Renee was to oversee some new training regimens and some scouting plans. Important tasks, to be sure, but nothing she really wanted to do.

"Can't you just tell them I'm on bedrest because of my ankle?" Renee's voice was muffled where her face was pressed against Curie.

The Synth giggled. "I'm not sure you would enjoy zhat." She pressed a kiss to Renee's head. "Do not worry; I'll ensure you get plenty of chances for rest."

"Urgh… Fine…" Renee sighed and relaxed in Curie's arms. "Thanks, Cures."

"Of course." Curie grabbed a blanket laying at the foot of the bed and pulled it over them.

Renee's eyes closed and her breathing evened out. "Night."

"Good night, my love."

But Renee didn't respond; she'd already fallen asleep. Curie gazed at her in the flickering lantern light until she, too, drifted off.

* * *

**If you like this so far, please consider leaving a review. Thank you.**


	9. Le Chiot Serpent

The rain came down in sheets and blankets. Renee could barely see through the storm, even with her Pip-Boy lantern up as bright as it could go. She reached up to swipe her hair from her eyes but it did little to help. "Do you see anything?" She shouted.

"Nothing!" Curie's hand was warm in her own. "We need to find somezhing soon—"

The next moment her hand slipped from Renee's. The redhead stopped and whirled around. "Curie!" She could barely see the woman's outline as a bolt of lightning streaked the sky. "Curie, are you okay?"

"I found zhe train tracks!" She pushed herself up. "And I believe I may 'ave cut myself…"

Renee helped her stand and knelt to inspect her legs with the Pip-Boy. Curie's jeans were sporting a brand-new hole and her knee was seeping blood. Renee shook her head. "I don't think it's bad. It's gonna hurt for a while but once we get somewhere dry we can stab ya with a Stim and you'll be right as rain."

Curie huffed. "Your sayings are not in good humor zhis evening."

"Sorry." Renee straightened and looked around again. "If we follow the tracks we're bound to come across an old train car or something eventually. Let's go."

She led the way through the dark, holding Curie's hand once more. Sure enough they came to some derailed train cars down the line. Renee dashed forward. "Perfect!" She shoved open the door to a boxcar and ushered Curie inside. "It's not ideal but it'll work."

Curie slid to the floor, leaning against some crates. She rubbed her arms, shivering. "I do not know if I should feel grateful for being so cold in zhis body when before I would 'ave short-circuited."

"Let's get you warmed up here…" Renee took off her jacket and wrapped it around the Synth. "I don't know if that helps any."

Curie nuzzled down in it. "_Merci_."

She removed her Pip-Boy and put it on a nearby box for light. "All right, now let me take a closer look at your leg…" She grabbed a Stim from her bag and one of the makeshift bandages.

"I can admire zhe Institute's desires to make Synths indistinguishable from 'umans, but I could 'ave done without zhis aspect." Curie frowned, eyes narrowing.

"Having seen the way Synths are made, you're far more human that you think." Renee cleaned away the blood and dirt. "See? Not bad at all." She stuck the Stim near the wound and wrapped it up. "Won't even be able to tell in a few days." She ripped the bandage in half.

"_Merci encore_." Curie sighed, still shivering. "I feel I tried to take a bath without undressing."

"Me too." The redhead continued rummaging through the bag. She pulled out a few thin blankets they used if they had to camp somewhere. "It's not much, but…"

Curie gave a weak smile. "It is fine—Renee!"

Renee took one of the blankets and rubbed it all over Curie's head in an attempt to dry her hair. When she pulled away she couldn't help but giggle. Curie's short hair stuck up in all directions, wildly and without reason. "I-I'm sorry Cures, I was just trying to help!"

Curie nabbed the blanket and did the same to Renee. The redhead laughed, fighting her way out from under it and batting the Synth away. "Hey now!" She pulled it back, grinning. "I guess I deserved that."

"Now I am not zhe only one to look ridiculous, hm?" Curie smiled, bringing up a hand to cup Renee's cheek. She ran her thumb along the freckles patterning her skin. "I love you."

Renee's gaze softened. "I love you too."

"Sometimes I am…overcome with zhe thought you are in my life. Zhat it is you I wake up beside each morning. I never thought zhat I would come to know such 'appiness and yet 'ere you are." Curie scooted closer. "And when I think of being without you, I… I cannot bear it…"

"I'm not going to leave you, Cures. I will always be here, right next to you. I won't let anything take me away from you or you from me."

Curie shoved herself in Renee's arms, holding her tightly. Renee grabbed the other blankets and tried to wrap herself and the Synth up in them as well as she could. Outside, the storm still raged. "I think we're stuck here for the night." She shifted against the crates.

"Hm." Curie rested her head against Renee's shoulder. "Very well. Though I am not sure 'ow well we are going to perform the sleeps."

"Probably not too good." Renee sighed.

They were silent then, the only noise coming from the storm outside and the rain hitting the boxcar. Renee turned down her Pip-Boy until it glowed only faintly. She pulled the blankets closer and closed her eyes.

Another roll of thunder rumbled through the sky, making the boxcar shake, and lightning cracked the clouds. Renee gripped Curie's hand as she heard the Synth yelp. "It's okay, you're safe. Nothing to be scared of."

Curie sat up, blinking. "Ah, thank you, but I am quite unafraid of atmospheric phenomena."

"You didn't make that noise?" Renee tilted her head.

"I made no noise."

Another flash of lightning lit up the night sky, followed by a high-pitched yip. The two women looked at each other. "I don't think we're alone," Renee hissed.

"I am inclined to agree." Curie got off Renee's lap. "Zhere is something in 'ere…"

Renee grabbed her Pip-Boy and turned the light up. "Where are you…" She began looking behind the crates.

As lightning flashed again they were given a yelp to follow. Renee shoved a crate to the side to find their unwanted visitor. Her eyebrows rose. "I found our little friend."

Curie peered over her shoulder with a gasp. "What is it?"

"I think…it's a Nightstriker, if I remember correctly. I've only seen a couple, they're pretty rare. And this one's a baby." Renee reached for it, clicking her tongue. "Come on little guy, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

It whimpered and tried to press itself even further against the crates. She held out her hand. "It's okay."

A peal of thunder, louder than before, shook the car. The pup whined and fell to the ground, covering its head with its paws. It continued to cry.

Curie slipped past Renee and picked up the baby in her arms. "Do not worry, little one. We will keep you quite safe."

The pup nuzzled down in her embrace. She looked to Renee. "He is trembling."

"Poor thing's probably cold and terrified. Let's wrap him up in one of the blankets."

They sat by the crates again and Renee grabbed a dry blanket, wrapping the pup like a loose burrito. Curie continued to hold him. "He is so small…" She stroked his head.

"There. Feeling better?" Renee held out her hand for him to sniff before she scratched behind his ears.

The pup's cries ceased and he yawned, closing his eyes. Curie smiled. "He's so cute! Renee, we cannot just leave 'im here, alone."

"No, but if he has a mother we can't kidnap him." The redhead rubbed his forehead with her thumb. "If the mother hasn't returned by morning, then we should try to find him a new home."

"What about a home with us?" Curie gazed up at Renee.

"I dunno, Cures. Pets are a pretty big responsibility and this one is a baby, which makes it an even bigger responsibility."

Curie stuck her bottom lip out, pouting. "But 'e is so precious, and I can't imagine 'ow frightened 'e must be, all alone in zhis great big world. With no one to care for 'im…"

"Ngh… Well… I'll think about it." Renee rubbed the back of her neck. "In the meantime, we should try to get some sleep too."

The Synth sat in Renee's lap again, snuggling against her. Renee pulled the blankets around them. "Comfy?" She asked, smiling down at Curie.

"Mm-hm. Quite." Curie yawned. "So much excitement…"

"Good night." Renee pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaning back against the crates, eager to get some rest.

* * *

When morning came, there was no sign of the mother Nightstriker. Curie continued to hold the baby in her arms, and he seemed quite content to stay in her embrace. Renee scratched her head. "Well… Damn. I guess he's an orphan."

Curie patted the pup's head. "Do not worry, Charlemagne, we will not leave you behind."

"Excuse me, what?" Renee raised her eyebrows. "What did you call him?"

"Charlemagne. It is 'is name."

"Oh no, you named him?" Renee sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Curie…"

When she looked up, she was greeted with the sight of Curie holding the pup near her cheek. Both of them gazed at Renee, eyes wide and pleading. "Please, my love?" Curie batted her eyelashes. The pup whined.

Renee groaned and her shoulders slumped forward. "Ugh, fine. We can keep Charlemagne." She sighed again. "Damn it, you know I can't say no to you…"

Curie kissed her cheek. "Thank you!"

Charlemagne yipped and began to squirm. Curie set him on the ground, where he immediately went over to Renee and jumped up on her shin. She knelt to pet him. "Welcome to the family, Charlie."

"Charlie?" Curie wrinkled her nose.

"Well, Charlemagne is a bit of a mouthful." Renee stood and began walking toward home. She clicked her tongue for the pup to follow.

"But 'is name isn't Charlie!" Curie jogged to catch up.

"We could rename him Noodle."

"I much prefer Charlie over _zhat_."

Renee laughed, reaching for Curie's hand. Charlemagne ran ahead, barking for them to hurry.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, thank you.**


	10. Casseé

**I'm a huge slut for that hurt/comfort content, not even sorry.**

* * *

After the building collapsed, the Raiders didn't stick around much longer. The few that were left turned tail and ran, leaving their injured compatriots and dead behind. Instead of celebrating their victory, the settlers of Hangman's Alley began digging through the rubble. Renee had, unfortunately, been using the watchtower as a place to snipe when it was hit with a missile.

"Renee! _Mon dieu_, answer me!" Curie felt the wood splinter her hands but she cared little.

And then, a cough.

Everyone stopped. There was another cough followed by a faint groan. Curie pounced at the spot it came from and flung broken boards left and right. "Renee!"

The redhead was dusty and a cut near her hairline had leaked blood almost all the way down her face, but she was alive. She coughed again. "Curie…?" Her light blue eyes were unfocused.

With some help from the others Curie managed to get her unburied. She began checking for any injuries. "Are you 'urt? Do you feel any pain?"

Renee blinked slowly. She nodded with a weak moan. "I think m'leg's broke or somethin'," she mumbled, her head tipping back to rest on the rubble. She grimaced. "Hurts like a motherfucker."

Curie narrowed her eyes. She called for a stretcher over her shoulder before turning her attention back to Renee. "Stay with me. Do you understand? Try to stay awake."

Once the stretcher was brought over it proved difficult, impossible even, to transfer Renee onto it without hurting her. Her skin went white and she groaned as they moved her. "God…" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Stay awake, come on." Curie gripped her hand. She directed the settlers to take Renee to Diamond City as it was just on the other side of the block.

"Cures, I can't…"

"Renee, don't you dare…!"

The redhead went limp as she lost consciousness. Curie growled out a curse and jogged ahead.

* * *

Hours later, Renee rested at the Home Plate in Diamond City. Cleaned up, she didn't look near as haggard and the cut on her head wasn't nearly so bad as the blood made it seem. She shifted before opening her eyes. "Mm? Wha's happen?"

"Renee, you've awoken finally. 'Ow do you feel?" Curie sat on the edge of the bed where she'd been taking some vitals.

"Hehe, you know, your accent is so cute…" Renee smiled.

Curie furrowed her brow. "Ah, _merci_, I think. Are you in pain?"

"Pain? N-no, not really…" Renee shifted again. "Should I be?"

"Ideally no." The Synth couldn't help a smirk. "What is zhe last thing you remember?"

"Golly, I don't know…" She slumped against the pillows. "Thinkin' makes my head hurt."

"Not surprising. You hit your 'ead rather 'ard, you know."

"I did? Oh man, I'm sorry."

"You 'ave nothing to apologize for." Curie smiled again before reaching for a syringe of Med-X on the bedside table. "You act quite funny when you are under zhe influence of opiod analgesics."

Renee giggled. "You sound so smart when you start talkin' all doctor-y like that…"

"I do pride myself on my medical knowledge." Curie flicked the syringe a few times to release any air bubbles. "You will feel only a tiny prick."

She slid the needle into Renee's arm and emptied it. "Zhere."

"You're real pretty."

Curie felt her cheeks heat up. "Eh, _quoi_? What?"

Renee nodded. "Uh-huh. You are. And you're smart and nice and…" She yawned, growing drowsy from the drug. "…and I'm real glad we're together. 'Cuz then I get to hug you 'n stuff."

"You're very sweet." Curie patted her arm. "And now, you must rest."

"H-hey wait."

"Hm?"

The redhead groped for her hand. "You're gonna take care of me, right?"

"Well of course, do not worry about zhat. I will be right 'ere." Curie slipped her palm into Renee's.

"Good, because you're the only one I'd ever want to—to take care of me." Renee's head lolled and she clearly struggled to keep her eyes open. "Makes me nervous when I wake up an' you're not there… I miss you when you're not…not with me…"

Curie kissed her forehead. "Sleep, my love."

"But I'm not—not even…tired…"

Her breathing evened out as she fell asleep again. Curie smiled and crawled up on the bed next to her, careful not to jostle her. She wrapped an arm around the redhead. Comfortable. Safe. Happy.

* * *

When Renee next woke, she was much more alert. "Unh, Cures…" She groaned, forcing herself into a sitting position.

"Gently, gently. Do not move so much." Curie placed another pillow at her back. "Feeling better?"

"If by better you mean worse then sure." Renee laid back against the supports, rubbing her temples. "Oof, my head hurts."

"Do you…remember anyzhing?"

"I remember that damn missile hit the support beam of the tower I was on, but after that, nothing." She suddenly groaned, this time in frustration, and held her thigh. "Oh god damn it! It's broken, isn't it?"

Curie nodded.

"God, I'm so sorry, Cures. I didn't mean for this to happen." Renee exhaled in a rush. "I'll try not to get too needy, okay? I promise. The last thing I want is for you to have to take care of me."

"But you said…" Curie tilted her head. "Ah, never mind."

Renee furrowed her brow and gazed at the brunette. "I said what?"

"Nothing, it is nothing. Just some rambling from when you were under zhe effects of zhe Med-X."

"I see." Renee sank back into the pillows. "Speaking of which, some Med-X would be great right about now…"

Curie frowned. "You're in pain?"

A nod.

She grabbed another vial and stuck the needle into Renee's outstretched arm. "_Et voilà_."

"Thanks Cures." Renee forced a small smile and took a deep breath. "So how long…"

"Three, maybe four months."

"…Fuck."

"My love, language."

The redhead chuckled. "Heh. Sorry. Getting' sleepy already."

"It works quickly."

"You know, I can't believe how lucky I am." Renee reached to cup Curie's cheek, running her thumb along the bone. "That we found each other. That I found you."

Curie smiled. "I feel zhe same."

"You're just…so lovely. I could stare at you all day." She let her hand fall back to the bed.

"I should give you Med-X more often." Curie rolled her eyes. "You are not even so sentimental when you are, as you say, 'ammered."

Renee gazed up at her. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Even better than Nate." Her eyes grew misty. "I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me."

"My love, you should rest." Curie tried to tuck the blankets around her.

"Wait, wait. Wait." Renee grabbed her arm. "Cures?"

"Hm?"

"Can… Can you hold me? I want snuggles."

She blinked. The only other time Renee flat-out asked for cuddling was when she was sick; and even then she could barely ask without grumbling about being embarrassed and apologizing for being childish. Curie realized that clearly the redhead hungered for physical touch much more than she let on.

"Pwease?" Renee pouted.

"Of course." Curie removed her shoes and eased onto the bed, careful not to jostle Renee. She wrapped her arms around the redhead. "Comfortable?"

"Mm-hm." Renee sighed happily. "You're so warm and soft…"

"As are you."

Silence settled over them. Curie glanced down at Renee and saw she was asleep again. She exhaled. Renee had a long recovery ahead of her, and she certainly needed the rest. Though switching out the Med-X for something less…potent might be next on the agenda.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated, but not required.  
**


	11. L'Heure Du Bain

**At no point did I say these would really make sense. It's all cotton candy for the brain.**

**No smut, but there is mention of Renee, uh, taking care of things, I guess.**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm gonna need a shower." Renee took off her jacket and shook it once, flinging Synth oil on the ground. "Damn it…"

"Hm. It seems I too am in need of cleaning…"

Renee looked over at Curie and began to laugh. The brunette had streaks of oil all over her face and clothes, up into her hair and down her arms. "Oh Curie, you are definitely going in the bath."

"Oh. I see." Curie frowned and shifted. "Surely you would like me to wash our clothing instead?"

"Uh, you need a shower." Renee draped her jacket over her shoulder and clapped Curie on the back. "Come on."

"Madame, I 'ave never, ah…"

Renee blinked. "Oh. Oh… Right. Well, no better time to learn then."

It hadn't been long that Curie was a Synth, only a few days. Honestly the thought of Curie not knowing how to bathe herself hadn't even crossed Renee's mind. She glanced at the brunette, who kept her gaze to the ground. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Please try to understand, I 'ave spent my existence avoiding water and now I must immerse myself in it. I feel, I believe, frightened." Curie frowned and sighed, bringing up a hand to run through her hair—a habit she seemed to pick up from Renee. "I apologize. I should not be."

"It's okay, Curie. It's new to you. Don't worry, I'll show you how it's done."

The walk back to Diamond City was uneventful, as they weren't too far off to begin with. Renee decided to stay nearby while Curie got a little more used to her new body (however much she didn't want to risk running into a certain reporter). But, it was safer to stay at Home Plate for a while than try to drag Curie all the way back to Red Rocket. Much to Renee's annoyance.

Upon finally reaching the apartment, Renee flung her jacket in a basket by the repaired washing machine. "Okay. Might as well get it over with now. Right?" She smiled at Curie.

"Yes. Right." Curie nodded.

"I'll get you a towel. In the meantime, start getting undressed. Just toss your clothes in with my jacket there." Renee turned to go get an extra towel from a closet.

"Er, undressed, Madame?"

"Yep! Can't get clean if you're not naked. Well, I guess you can, but it won't be as effective."

"Very well."

When Renee returned, Curie managed to strip down to her underclothes. "Ah, again…" She muttered, struggling with her bra.

"Here." Renee unclipped it.

"_Merci_."

Renee swallowed hard as she tried not to stare at Curie. Her body was free of any scars or marks, save for a few odd freckles here and there. A flat stomach eased into feminine hips, sloping down to shapely legs, with a—embarrassingly, admittedly—cute butt.

"Madame? Is somezhing zhe matter?"

"N-no!" Renee whipped her head up and felt her cheeks blaze. Her gaze flickered down to Curie's breasts—no, up to her eyes, stay at her eyes—but she's—eyes, look at her eyes, _idiot_! "Everything's fine."

"Madame, your face, it is quite red. Do you 'ave a fever?" Curie tilted her head, hazel-blue eyes wide and innocent.

Renee bit her lip. Curie was just… She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "No, I'm all right. Just a little, ah, embarrassed, I guess. About being with another woman nude."

"Oh. I see it as a marvelous way to examine zhe 'uman body. If you do not mind."

"That's…fine, I guess."

Renee stripped down with her back to Curie. Once she was completely naked herself, she turned around. "Okay. Let's hit the— What are you doing?" She looked down.

Curie was closely examining the scar taking up most of her belly. "Madame, I 'ad no idea you were scarred so. May I ask what 'appened?"

"I was shot. With an Institute pistol, one of the laser ones." Renee closed her eyes; the memory of X6-88 blasting her and Piper trying to keep her awake flashed through her mind.

"Oh my. Zhis is quite a grievous injury, _non_?"

"It was pretty bad, yeah."

Curie moved on to a different scar, this one on her left shoulder. "And zhis?"

"Surgery. I dislocated my shoulder in high school and again in college, badly enough the second time that they had to operate." Renee rolled her shoulder. "Still gives me issues every now and then."

Curie looked up. "What were you doing zhat you injured yourself?"

"The first time? Softball practice. The second time?" Renee rubbed the back of her neck. "Um… Well… Nate and I were, uh, being _intimate_ and I fell off the bed."

"I 'ave a feeling zhat is not so common."

"No." Renee shook her head. "Anyway, into the shower. You've stalled enough."

Renee steered the Synth into the bathroom and started up the shower. Once it was hot enough, she stepped in. "Come on, you'll be fine." She held out her hand.

Curie slipped her palm into Renee's. "I trust you. You 'ad better not be deceiving me."

"I would never." And with a firm tug, she jerked Curie toward her.

The brunette squeaked in surprise and stumbled against Renee, gripping her arms and nearly slipping. She gasped at the water hitting her back. "It is warm…" She looked up.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't take a cold shower." Renee hoped Curie couldn't hear her heartbeat. _Though I might have to take one after this…_

Curie stood awkwardly under the water. "What now?"

"Now you wash. I usually start with my hair first." Renee grabbed the bottle of shampoo she bought off a caravan and squeezed some into her palm, then Curie's. "Be careful not to get it in your eyes. Just do like me."

The brunette didn't quite get the hang of it. Instead of doing any real scrubbing, she just sort of patted her head. Renee chuckled and turned her around. "Here, let me help."

"Oh, zhat feels very nice!"

Renee continued to massage the soap through her short hair. "That's one thing I really miss about my life before the war. I loved going to the salon and getting my hair done, my eyebrows waxed, a manicure…" She sighed. "Unfortunately beauticians are in short supply these days."

"If I remember, was zhere not a barber in Vault 81?"

"There is. Maybe I'll see him the next time I need a haircut." Renee took her hands away. "Okay, rinse that out."

Curie did so. She stepped out of the way so Renee could do the same. "Next?"

"Next you soap up and just, you know, wash. It's pretty easy." Renee lathered up a cloth and passed it off before grabbing another. "And again, don't get it in your eyes."

They were quiet as they washed. Curie focused on the task so that she wouldn't make a mistake (as if there was really any mistake to make). She watched Renee closely to learn. "Madame, you 'ave yet another scar on your leg?"

Renee had hitched her leg up to better wash around her foot and ankle. She trailed a fingertip along the scar running the length of her shin. "Another surgery. I broke my leg. And ankle."

Curie's eyes were wide. "_Mon dieu_, Madame, it must 'ave been quite severe."

"Yeah, it was. Horse riding accident when I was a junior in high school. Consequently ended my softball career." Renee switched legs. "Almost four months in different casts and then a brace for a while."

"I would not 'ave guessed…"

"Physical therapy was a bitch and a half but I made it through. Didn't want to go into college as 'that weird girl with a limp'. It still bothers me sometimes but not often." Renee laughed at Curie's shocked expression. "Now what's that look for?"

Curie snapped her jaw shut. "Madame, you 'ave been injured several times! You must be more careful!"

"Curie, I'm fine. I'm a tough gal. Besides, Stimpaks exist." Renee grabbed the showerhead and aimed it at the brunette. "All right, time to rinse."

Curie giggled at the water running all over her. She marveled at all the soap running down the drain and turned to Renee with a grin. "I feel much better already."

"That's how a shower is supposed to feel." Renee did the same to herself and then rinsed out her hair one last time before turning off the water. "And done."

She looked at the Synth, her breath catching in her throat. Curie stood dripping, her skin prickled from the cool air around them. Her short hair curled around her ears and her fringe was nearly down to her eyes. Renee's gaze followed a particularly bold trickle of water that went down from Curie's neck, down her chest, down between her breasts; her soft, petite breasts—

"Madame?"

Renee reached to turn the shower back on. "I just remembered I forgot to wash my hair."

"But Madame, you already washed your hair—"

"Just give me a minute!" Renee spun her around and shoved her out of the bathroom, tossing a towel at her head before closing the door.

"Oh! Very well zhen, Madame. I shall begin washing zhe clothing."

"You do that!" Renee pressed her forehead against the shower wall and let the water run down her neck and back. She took a deep breath. _I shouldn't be thinking about her like this. I shouldn't… I shouldn't be this goddamn horny for a robot!_

But Curie wasn't a robot, not anymore. Renee picked up her head and let it drop back against the wall, over and over. She groaned. The feeling wasn't going away and she finally just grabbed the showerhead again so she could take care of it.

After she finished, she finally left the bathroom and saw Curie had yet to get dressed. "Curie!"

"_Oui_, Madame!" Curie whipped around, startled.

"Curie, go get some clothes on! Jesus Christ…" Renee dried her hair as she went upstairs to her dresser.

"Apologies. Ah, Madame?" Curie walked to the base of the stairs. "I wanted to ensure you are feeling all right. I 'eard you, ah, moaning? In zhe shower."

Renee's cheeks burned. "I'm fine!" She skittered up the steps, leaving behind a very confused Curie.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated, but not required or expected.**


	12. Le Visiteur

**Sequel to Chapter 10, _Cassee_.**

* * *

"I'm serious! Vaultie is over at Home Plate!" Nat grabbed her sister's arm. "Come onnn!"

"Even if she's in town I doubt she'd want to be bothered." Piper jerked her arm back. "Don't you have homework to do?"

Nat frowned. "You just don't want to see her."

"That's not true."

"You broke up with her—"

"It was mutual." Piper took a deep breath. "Nat, when you're older you'll understand why we had to separate. And you'll understand why we can't just go barging into people's houses." She grabbed a cigarette from the nearby pack. "Now go do your homework. I need to finish this article."

The teen's shoulders slumped and she huffed. "Okay…" She shuffled to the stairs. Just as she stepped down, she turned back to the reporter. "Sis?"

"Yeah?" Piper lit the cigarette.

"They brought her in on a stretcher. I think she was hurt real bad."

Piper's hands stilled where she held her lighter. "She…" She felt the world stop. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." Nat nodded. "Buuuut, since you don't wanna go see her…"

"Ugh, we'll go over there tomorrow. Now get outta here, I gotta get this done."

Nat grinned and dashed down the steps. Piper sat, staring at her terminal. It'd been a little over a year since she last saw Renee. Over a year since that day they argued about the Institute, since she gave Renee the ultimatum of her or Shaun. Since Renee walked out on them—

She blew smoke in the air. She wanted to hate the woman. God, did she want to hate her, despise her, write tell-all scandalous articles about her, slander her until her name was dragged through the mud and dust. But Renee wouldn't have wanted that. She never would have reacted that way.

_"Don't wait for me then. Goodbye, Miss Wright."_

Piper opened her desk drawer and uncovered the only picture she had of them. Smiling, happy. Taken outside the Cabot house with a working camera. She sighed and smashed her cigarette in a nearby ashtray, suddenly not wanting to smoke after all. "Blue…"

* * *

About a week after the accident, the boredom settled in. Renee felt good enough to start hobbling around, though Curie would have none of it. She had her hands full trying to keep Renee stationary and it proved quite the chore.

"Cures, I'm fine. I know what I'm doing." The redhead looked up at her from the couch. "You can't keep me cooped up in here forever."

"Non, but you are in no condition to go gallivanting around! You have to rest." Curie adjusted the pillows Renee's leg was propped up on. "You must give your bones time to 'eal. If you do not, it could cause life-long health problems."

Renee snorted and leaned back on the armrest. "I figure just living in the Commonwealth is enough to give anyone health problems."

"Renee…" Curie planted her hands on her hips. "I swear, if I see you up one more time, I'm going to break your ozher leg."

"Okay, okay. Message received." Renee held up her hands. "I won't get up unless absolutely necessary."

"Good."

Their conversation was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Before Curie could answer it, it flew open. "Vaultie!" Their visitor dashed over to the couch.

"Natalie!" Renee hugged her awkwardly. "It's so good to see you again! Hey, you've grown a bit!"

"Yeah!" Nat grinned. "I saw you being carried into town so I told Piper we needed to come visit you."

"You did? So she's…" Renee trailed as she looked at the doorway.

Piper shifted her weight from foot to foot. She shut the door as she stepped inside. "Hey Bl—" She cleared her throat. "Hey, Renee."

Curie glanced between them. "You must be Miss Wright. Renee 'as told me about you. I am Curie."

"Nice to meet you," Piper mumbled, keeping her gaze anywhere but on Renee.

"Zhe pleasure is mine." Curie shook the reporter's hand once, perhaps squeezing harder than necessary, and turned to Nat. "Can I get you somezhing to drink? I often see you outside and staying properly hydrated is important for zhe development of children!"

"I'm not a kid, I'm fourteen." Nat frowned and crossed her arms.

Renee laughed. "I think we'll all take a Nuka, Cures."

"A good choice." Curie raised an eyebrow. "So, two Nuka-Colas and one glass of water for you." She saw Renee open her mouth to protest. "Processed sugars are not healthy for you. And zhe last thing you need right now is somezhing zhat will make you feel worse." She turned to fetch them.

"Yes Curie…"

Piper excused herself to get a chair from the kitchen. Nat, meanwhile, sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch, looking up at Renee. "So what happened?"

"A watchtower I was standing on got hit with a missile. I fell right along with it." Renee sighed and shifted on the cushions. "Cures says I've got twelve to sixteen weeks in this thing." She gestured to the cast encasing her right leg from mid-thigh down to the base of her toes.

Nat stood again to get a better view. "Wow, that seriously sucks."

"Yes, yes it does."

"And 'ere you are. One Nuka-Cola for each of you." Curie returned with the drinks and passed them out. She made herself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch and rested Renee's leg in her lap.

Piper sat in one of the kitchen chairs as far away from everyone else as she could. It was painfully obvious she didn't want to be there. This did not go unnoticed by Renee. "Piper, if you want to leave, you can. I understand. Honestly I'm surprised to see you at all."

"Oh, uh, I'm fine. Just…" Piper looked away.

Nat sat on the floor again. "So Curie, how'd you meet Vaultie?"

"She rescued me from a laboratory in Vault 81. I 'ave been loyal to her ever since." Curie smiled over at the redhead. "Of course, zhat loyalty 'as become somezhing more."

Nat looked up at Renee. "You kinda…moved on fast."

"It's… It's not like that…" Renee bit her lip.

"I was hoping you'd come around again and stuff."

Silence stifled the room. Renee gazed at Piper, locking eyes with her for the first time that visit. Piper looked away again. She seemed almost…sad. She took a breath before speaking. "Nat, we talked about this."

"Curie, I would like to talk to Piper in private." Renee looked to the Synth.

Curie's eyebrows rose but she nodded. "If you feel you must." She stood and helped Nat to her feet. "Come with me, we shall talk outside."

Once they were gone, Piper stood. "I should go."

"Wait." Renee sat up, leaning back on her palms. "We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"About us."

"There's nothing to talk about. You left us and now you're in love with—with her." Piper clenched her jaw. "I _told_ you I could never be with someone who supports the Institute! Because if you support the Institute you don't support the Commonwealth!"

Renee's eyes flashed. "Do you think I put myself in danger because I hate the Commonwealth? Do you really think I'm laying here with a fucked-up leg because of the Institute?!"

Piper said nothing.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know…" The reporter looked away, her hands clenched at her sides.

"You were with me, Piper. You saw everything I did, everything I went through. All the good we did. All the people we helped. And you have the _audacity_ to stand there and tell me I don't support the Commonwealth?" Renee shoved herself to her feet and grabbed one of the crutches leaning against the wall. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that I, the General of the goddamn Minutemen, don't support the Commonwealth!"

Piper gazed at her. She inhaled and exhaled, her chest rising and falling. And then, "I _trusted_ you. You were my best friend and I trusted you. And when you said you were going to work with the Institute I just… I felt so betrayed, I…"

"I understand that, Piper. And it's okay. But I have more to worry about than just you, or me, or Curie, or anyone else. I did what I thought was right. What will help the most." She limped toward the reporter. "I never wanted us to end up this way. I honestly saw myself being with you for a long, long time."

"Me too." Piper gazed at her. "I was…looking forward to it."

"I think we were right for each other at the time. But now?" Renee shook her head. "I don't think we'd be a good couple now. We've both changed."

Piper gave a bitter chuckle. "Yeah. You were just what I needed."

"You were just what I needed too." Renee stepped forward.

The door opened again. "Are you two done yet?" Nat poked her head in.

"Yeah, come back in." Piper gestured for them to enter.

"Well, I 'ope you two were—Renee!" Curie crossed her arms. "I _just_ told you not to get up!"

Renee rubbed the back of her neck. "Hehe, oops…"

Piper smiled and put a hand at her sister's back. "Come on Nat, we should let her rest."

"Okay…" Nat ran for another hug. "Get well soon, Vaultie."

"I'll do my best. Feel free to stop by again." Renee playfully ruffled Nat's hair. "And stay out of trouble, okay?"

Curie waved as the Wright sisters left and closed the door behind them. She turned to Renee. "Ah-hem." She tapped her foot.

"Oh come on, I know you're not mad at me." Renee hobbled up to her.

"I most certainly am!"

"You most certainly are not." The redhead gripped her chin and kissed her, pulling away with a smile.

Curie's lips twitched as she tried to retain her frown. "Do not think zhat a kiss is going to get you out of trouble."

"What about two kisses?" Renee claimed her lips again, longer and deeper than before.

"W-well, zhat, uh…" Curie sighed and threw her arms about Renee's neck. "You are right, I cannot stay angry with you for long."

Renee chuckled. "Just as I thought."

"'Owever." Curie looked up at her. "You really do need to rest and keep your leg elevated as much as possible."

"I know, I know…" The redhead sighed and went back to the couch, getting comfortable on the cushions. She threw an arm over her eyes and gave a long, drawn-out groan. "Oh whatever am I to do, laid up from such a grievous injury, unable to perform even the smallest of tasks for myself?"

Curie rolled her eyes. "Oh _mon dieu_, you are so unbelievably dramatic at times."

"But don't you feel sorry for me? Doesn't it just _pull_ at your heartstrings?" Renee uncovered one eye and peeked up at the Synth.

She arched an eyebrow. "_Non_."

"Can't blame a girl for trying, I suppose…" The redhead quit the act and laid back. She reached behind her for her book and flipped it open to the last page she read, or approximately so. "So what did you and Natalie talk about?"

"You, mostly." Curie situated herself at the other end of the couch again. "Natalie thinks very highly of you."

"Does she now?" Renee flipped her page.

"Mm-hm." Curie chuckled and ran her little finger along Renee's toes. "She is not zhe only one."

Renee jerked back with a yelp. "That tickles!" She shot a glare at the Synth, who was giggling. "Hmph. You're lucky I can't get up or else I'd make you pay for that."

Curie knew the redhead was lying. She picked up her notebook where it lay on the side table and clicked her pen. "I'm sure you would."

"I would too, I'm serious… You never take me seriously…" Renee grumbled to herself as Curie got lost in her field notes.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated, but not required or expected.**


	13. Effondré

Renee felt something warm and wet against her cheek. She batted it away just for it to come back. "Stop…"

Charlemagne whined, pawing at her.

She forced her eyes open. Dust particles passed in the sunbeams shining through slots of the partially collapsed ceiling. With a gasp she remembered what happened. The Mutants, the fight, the bomb, explosion, falling— Now this. She started to get up when pain lanced through her side.

Her hand flew to the spot and she felt blood. "God…" She tried to move again, groaning. A few ribs were definitely cracked, too.

"R… Ren…nee…"

"Curie!"

The snuppy jogged back over to where Curie was pinned beneath some rubble. Renee lurched toward her. "Curie!" Her head throbbed with pain and she felt dizzy.

Curie's skin was pale, and her gaze was unfocused. She seemed to look _through_ Renee rather than at her. "Y-you…"

"Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of there." Renee tried to shift the debris but it proved too heavy. "Hold on, just hold on…"

"You…hurt?"

"No, I'm okay. I'll be fine." Renee shoved against the broken cement and nearly doubled over from the pain flaring in her side. She coughed. "Gimme a minute…"

Curie mumbled something else but Renee didn't catch it. The redhead took as deep a breath as her battered ribs would allow and tried again to lift the rubble. Curie's warning to her ("Be careful! Do not carry so much, or you may get a 'ernia!") flashed through her head but she dismissed it. Renee shoved herself under the slab of cement and plaster. "Come on…!"

With a final push she managed to lift it just enough to get Curie unstuck. Of course, the Synth did not or could not move; so Renee nudged her out of the way while she supported the weight of the debris on her back. But soon enough Curie was free and Renee rolled out from under the rubble. Her muscles screamed for rest and she felt fresh blood begin to trickle down her skin.

"Curie? Curie, can you hear me? Come on baby, wake up. Wake up." Renee lightly patted Curie's cheek to rouse her.

Curie finally opened her eyes again. She didn't seem to home in on Renee and instead turned her head away with a snarl. Renee directed Curie's face to look at her. "Where are you hurt?"

"It—" Curie's breath hitched and she moaned. "Arm," she gasped.

It was clear which was injured. Curie's left arm had a peculiar crick about halfway between her elbow and wrist. Renee swallowed hard. "Okay. Yeah, it's uh, it's definitely broken."

Curie moaned again.

"Listen, you're the doctor here, not me. What do I do?" Renee shook her. "Don't you pass out on me!"

"Need a…a… _Éclisse_…" Curie closed her eyes.

"In English damn it!" Renee could see blood trickling from a cut near her hair line. Clearly a broken arm was the least of their troubles.

"Splint." Curie's breathing turned shallow. "I-immobilize zhe…"

"Got it. Immobilize your arm, put a splint on it. I think I know how to do that." Renee went to scavenge for something she could use.

Behind her she could hear Charlemagne whining. "Oh, _tu es tellement mignon_…" Curie mumbled.

Renee managed to find some half-decent rebar. She shucked off her jacket, unbuttoned her shirt, and ripped off her undershirt. As the material dragged against her wound she snarled out a cry. "Shit…" She slapped a hand over the area. It was bleeding again.

Using her undershirt, she affixed the rebar around Curie's arm. "There. It's not perfect but it's something." She brushed some hair from Curie's forehead.

Renee redressed and stood to try to find their bags. Her wound flared in pain and she staggered, her vision blurring for only a moment. She coughed.

With Charlemagne's help, she found her bag trapped beneath some rubble. When she tried to tug it free, the strap broke. Curie's bag was nowhere to be found, and it was her bag Renee needed most, as it had their medical supplies.

A wave of dizziness nearly forced Renee to the ground. She stumbled back over to where Curie laid and tried to make the Synth comfortable. She slumped against a broken support beam, Curie's head resting in her lap. She felt over the gash in her side again. Her fingers came away red and slick with blood.

Charlemagne whimpered as he curled up against her leg. Renee decided their only chance was to relay to the Institute. When she lifted her arm for her Pip-Boy, she saw it was looking far worse for wear. The screen was cracked in several places and one of the knobs was gone. "Come on…" She tried to navigate to the map. "Fucking…!" She was unable to select any locations, which meant she could not send a relay signal.

Renee let her head tip back. Her sides ached, her head ached, her wound throbbed, she felt helpless and dizzy and… And she slumped further against the beam. Her eyes flickered shut. Tired. So very, very tired.

* * *

"Renee! Renee, please wake up!"

"Ugh…" Renee felt a warm hand at her cheek. "Curie…?" She blinked.

"Renee, thank goodness. Are you 'urt?"

Curie didn't seem to have noticed the ragged gash in Renee's side. She shifted so her jacket covered the area. "I'll be fine. I'm sore, I think I cracked a few ribs, but I'll be okay. How's your arm?"

"If I am honest, it 'urts terribly. But I will survive." Curie sat back on her heels. "We must get out of 'ere. To safety."

"I know." Renee tried to straighten up but her injuries protested, and a soft groan slipped through her lips. She winced. "S-sorry, I just…"

Charlemagne whined again. She pushed herself up with a gasp. "I'm okay, I'm all right…"

"Normally I would say you must rest, but…" Curie frowned and her brow furrowed. "'Ave you taken any Med-X or a Stimpak?"

Renee shook her head. "Our bags are buried somewhere under all this rubble. I found mine but when I tried to get it, the strap broke."

"And our weapons…"  
"Also gone." Renee reached to place her hand on Curie's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get us out of this. I promise."

Curie placed her hand at the redhead's cheek again. "I trust you. We should start moving, yes?"

"Right." Renee shoved herself to her feet and helped Curie stand next. "You okay to walk?"

Curie gave a nod. "I feel a bit dizzy, but I should be all right."

"Here." Renee gripped Curie about the waist and tugged the Synth's good arm around her shoulders. "Let's go."

By the time they picked their way through the ruined building, the sun was beginning to set below the horizon. They trudged on in the shadows of Boston. Without weapons, and injured, they would be easy prey for anyone or anything; so they tried to attract as little attention as possible. But their biggest problem came to be the lack of a map. Without Renee's Pip-Boy, neither of them really knew where they were going.  
"I understand time 'as changed zhings, but you honestly do not know where we are?" Curie sat on a crate, resting. They found a small garage to hide in for the time being.

"I never came downtown." Renee kept trying to send out a relay signal. "God damn it!" She smacked the Pip-Boy a few times and the holotape player popped open. It would not stay closed.

Curie sighed. "We are safe 'ere for now. We should rest."

"Yeah." Renee took a deep breath and coughed again. The motion caused pain to flare in her ribs and she groaned. "Damn…"

Curie ushered her to sit against the metal cabinet by the wall. "My love, you feel warm…" She brushed her hand against Renee's forehead.

"Tired." The reality was that Renee felt her wound open again, as it had intermittently throughout the day. She hoped Curie couldn't smell the blood. "I'll be fine in a while."

"Of course. I'm going to see if zhere is anyzhing here to eat or drink." Curie stood and began rummaging through the cabinets and toolboxes.

Renee let her eyes close. She opened them again when she felt Charlemagne climb into her lap. "I'm glad you're not hurt," She murmured, petting him.

He sniffed at her. His little nose led him directly to her bloody gash and he pushed against her jacket with a whine. She batted him away. "Stop that."

"Ah!" Curie turned. "I found somezhing!"

"It's no Nuka-Cola but it'll do."

Curie opened the carton of water and wrinkled her nose. "It is not clean, but…"

"We don't have a choice." Renee took a small sip and gagged it down. "Ugh…"

Curie did the same. She let Charlemagne have a little and then closed it up. "And now we rest." She sat next to Renee and placed her head on the woman's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Renee's eyes drooped closed again. She felt sleep tug at her and tried desperately to fight it. She didn't want to miss hearing anything that might signal danger.

Unfortunately, her body had other ideas.

* * *

Miraculously it was another two days of slow travel before disaster struck again. While taking another rest—Renee had been needing a rather lot of those, Curie noticed—Charlemagne once again tried to get at her wound. He nudged her jacket away and began pawing at her side. She was too slow to stop him.

"Renee!" Curie immediately knelt next to her. "Why did you not tell me you were injured?"

"I-it's not bad. We can't afford to…" Renee trailed. It was becoming harder to catch her breath. Her head felt stuffy and often her thoughts were jumbled, pointing to everything but her target, but what was even her target again, and by god that felt nice— She jerked to attention. "Curie."

Curie took her hand away from Renee's flushed skin. She gently pushed the woman's shirt up and gasped. "Renee…"

"I'll be fine." Renee grunted as Curie pressed around the wound. "Ouch…"

"Zhis is not good, not good at all." Curie wiped her hand on her jeans. Greenish pus seeped from the broken skin. "Are you _sure_ you cannot relay?"

"I c-can try again, but…" Renee's vision blurred and she groped blindly around the Pip-Boy. She squinted but still couldn't seem to make out any of the glowing dials or the dim interface. Her fingers were slow to respond.

Curie unlatched the Pip-Boy from Renee's arm and set it in her lap. "Please, please, _mon dieu_, please…" She struggled with it herself. "Renee, don't fall asleep. You must stay awake."

Renee nodded. "I'm gonna just…"

Charlemagne barked in alarm. Curie shook Renee by the shoulder. "Renee! Open your eyes!"

For a moment Renee's eyes cracked open, but they fluttered closed again and she went limp. Curie continued to shake her, called her name, but it was no use.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated, but not expected or required.**


	14. Sûr

**Sequel to Chapter 13.**

* * *

Curie brushed some stray hair from Renee's forehead. Renee mumbled something but she could not hear what. She frowned at feeling how feverish Renee had become.

Renee coughed with a groan. Her head lolled from side to side and her breathing became shallow. Curie clenched her jaw. In her condition, there was no way Renee could continue traveling. And Curie wouldn't make it very far on her own, she knew; even if her arm wasn't broken, she still wouldn't last long.

That only left Charlemagne.

"Charlemagne, _ici_." She snapped her fingers for the snuppy's attention. When he waddled over to her, she held his chin in her hand. "You must find 'elp. Do you understand? Help. People. Minutemen. Anyone at all."

The Nightstriker whined. She stroked his head. "I believe in you. I know you can do zhis."

He barked and wagged his tail. She nodded. "Go on. Get help!"

Charlemagne dashed out of the garage and disappeared in the ruins. Curie sighed, turning her attention back to Renee. "Can you hear me?" She cupped the redhead's cheek.

Renee's eyes cracked open. "C-Curie?" Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. She grimaced.

"Stay 'ere. I must find somezhing for you to drink and somezhing to clean your wound." Curie ran her thumb along Renee's cheek.

Renee gave a weak nod. She fell unconscious again. Curie sighed and got to her feet, wincing as she jostled her arm. With a glance back at Renee, she crept outside.

* * *

Much to Curie's displeasure, Renee was still unconscious when she returned. She gripped a bottle half filled with bourbon in one hand and another carton of water in the other. Some Raiders, thankfully gone now, had set up camp nearby and left some goodies behind.

Curie limped into the garage and practically collapsed next to the redhead. A sudden gunshot frightened her while she was out, and in an attempt to run and hide, she rolled her ankle. But she couldn't think of that now. She put the water to the side and grabbed a dirty rag from before.

"Zhis is going to 'urt but I will be gentle as I can." She managed to wet the cloth with the booze and began dabbing at Renee's wound.

Renee's breath caught and she whimpered. Curie growled in frustration. The flesh around the wound was an angry red color, and Curie knew she had to break it open to get at the heart of the infection. "I'm sorry, my love," she whispered.

She pressed harder and the wound reopened. Blood and pus began to trail down Renee's skin. Curie kept cleaning it out best she could with the bourbon. Though honestly, she couldn't be sure she was doing much good.

"Unh… Hurts…" Renee moaned softly. Her hand groped to cover the wound.

"I am nearly finished. Shh, you will be all right." Curie wetted the cloth again.

Renee tensed as Curie put it against her skin. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath. "Cures…"

"Zhere, done." Curie set the cloth and bourbon off to the side. "I found some water. You 'ave to drink somezhing." She managed to get Renee into a sitting position. "'Ere. Drink."

Renee stared at the carton. She fumbled to open it and her hands shook too much for her to drink. Curie helped steady her for a few sips. The Synth took the carton back once she was done. "Thanks…" Renee laid back on the cold ground.

"I sent Charlemagne to find 'elp." Curie bit her lip. "I 'ope he finds someone…" She got to her feet to organize their meager supplies. Her ankle throbbed and she tried not to put much weight on it.

"Y-you're hurt."

Curie turned to see Renee getting up. She rushed to the redhead's side and eased her back down. "Renee, please, you must rest."

"I've gotta—gotta protect you. I'll be f-fine." Renee gripped Curie's hand and gave it a weak squeeze as she tried to move again.

Curie sat by her, shifting so Renee's head was in her lap. "Some broken bones and a sprain are not deadly compared to your injuries. I will recover once we are safe." She ran her fingers through Renee's long hair.

Renee coughed weakly. She moaned. "G-god…"

"I know it 'urts but you must try to breathe deeply." Curie furrowed her brow. "If you do not, you could develop pneumonia."

Yet when Renee gave it an attempt, she instead began to cough again. She gritted her teeth and a single tear streaked down her face. A growl tore from her lips.

Curie felt over her forehead, swiping her hair away. Renee's skin was flushed and hot to the touch, and Curie's expression fell. The woman was still in no condition to travel. "My love?"

"Y…yeah?" Renee gazed up at her.

"I'm scared. Zhat we will die here."

She reached for Curie's hand. "Me too." A weak smile curled her lips. "But hey, at least we're—we're together."

"Zhere is no place I would rather be than by your side."

Renee pressed a kiss to the back of Curie's hand. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"And I apologize zhat I can do little for your injuries." Curie chuckled though she didn't rightly know why. "We seem to 'ave both failed at our duties."

"I love you anyway."

"And I love you." She felt tears prick her eyes.

They were interrupted by the sound of skittering claws as Charlemagne returned. He lugged a bone in his mouth. As it was bigger than himself, part of it dragged the ground; but he didn't seem to notice or care. He stopped before the two women and spit out the bone with a happy yelp.

"Where did you—Never mind, I do not want to know." Curie took a breath to calm herself. "Charlemagne, I told you to find people!"

"He's a snuppy, Cures. What did you—" Renee's breath hitched as she shifted. "What did you expect?"

"I was 'oping 'e would find 'elp."

Charlemagne ignored them and began gnawing on his prize.

Curie looked to Renee's Pip-Boy where it laid on a crate, useless. She went to grab it and sat again. "Zhere must be someone we can contact. Somewhere."

"I don't know." Renee shoved herself into a sitting position. Fresh blood trickled down her side. It dripped onto the concrete floor with quiet, almost silent taps.

The Synth desperately turned the dials and flicked switches but she couldn't be sure if she was doing anything at all. A blip kept blinking in and out on the map so she continued trying to select it. "I refuse to just die out 'ere."

"We might not have a choice."

"Of course we do!" Curie kept struggling with the Pip-Boy before finally, in a fit of uncharacteristic anger, she threw it against the wall. It bounced off the brick and rolled on the floor. For a moment the radio crackled through the speaker before fizzling out and beginning to smoke. She cursed under her breath. "I don't… I'm…"

Renee wrapped an arm around her. "I know. I'm scared too." She closed her eyes. "But… At least we're together, right?"

Curie mumbled an answer. She cozied up to the redhead, careful not to jostle her. "We shall rest for a time, then continue."

"Mm-hm." Renee gave a nod. She rested her cheek against Curie's head.

* * *

When Renee next awoke, she was shocked to see a ceiling above her; specifically, the ceiling of her quarters in the Institute. "What's…" She glanced around.

"Hm?" Curie, who sat in a chair beside her, looked over. Her face brightened. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

"How did we get here?" Renee shifted.

Curie didn't answer right away. She first activated a small pager and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "I managed to send out a relay signal. In a sense. A Courser found us and brought us 'ere."

"That's… I'm surprised, considering how busted up it is." Renee didn't see her Pip-Boy anywhere and could only assume it was being repaired. "How's your arm? Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. I will be fine." Curie flexed the hand of her injured arm. The arm itself was confined to a sling. "As a Synth, my body is able to heal much faster zhan a normal human. But…" She wrinkled her nose. "Apparently zhe bones began to mend incorrectly and zhe medical staff 'ad to rebreak zhem. Though I should be recovered in a few weeks."

Renee began to push herself up so she could hold Curie. However, Curie shot out a hand to stop her. "_Non, non_. Lay back, rest. Do not move too quickly."

Before the redhead could argue she heard the door to her quarters slide open. Charlemagne dashed into the room, followed by Shaun. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Renee's lips twitched into a smile.

"We kept receiving a weak signal from the surface so we sent a Courser to investigate. Imagine our surprise when it turned out to be you two, looking like you were nearly dead." Shaun walked toward her and leaned heavily on his cane. "I can't believe you would hide an injury like you did."

"I didn't—"

"Curie told us what happened. You should know better. Fortunately we were able to stop the infection before it worsened, but if Curie hadn't been able to get our attention you would have died." He frowned. "Honestly Mother, what were you thinking?"

Renee sighed and reached to feel over her side. Instead her fingers brushed against a bandage. "I thought it was _my_ job to lecture _you_…"

"Hmph. If I ever do such a foolish thing as you, then by all means." He exhaled in a rush. "I would like for you to stay here for a time, to recover. Your injuries aren't life-threatening, not anymore, but it would make me feel better if you stayed. At least until that wound is healed."

Curie nodded. "Of course." She quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Renee. "Yes?"

Renee sighed. "I suppose…"

"Wonderful. Now, I have to finish giving a tour to a most impatient visitor." Shaun looked down at the snuppy with a soft smile. "You have not left me alone since you arrived, little one."

Charlemagne barked and skittered around the Director. Shaun nodded once and looked at Renee. "I'll be back later to check on you. Dinner tonight?"

"Sure." Renee gave him a weak thumbs-up.

Once Shaun and Charlemagne were gone, Curie leaned over the side of the bed to kiss Renee. She trailed her fingertips along the redhead's jaw. "I was so worried about you, you know," she whispered. "I couldn't get you to wake when the Courser found us. I thought you were…"

"It's going to take so much more than that to take me away from you." Renee reached to place her hand over Curie's. "I promised I would always protect you. And I meant it. You're stuck with me until the bitter end."

Curie giggled, though Renee could tell she was trying to keep from crying. "Some days I fear zhat end will come much sooner than I wish it."

"Hey, I'll be just fine." Renee swiped a rogue tear away with her thumb. "If you think I'm a clumsy idiot now, you should've seen all the stupid shit I pulled with Piper. I mean one time I tried to fight in the Combat Zone."

"Renee…" Curie rolled her eyes. She exhaled, her lips pulling into a small smile. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Well, I do my best—"

"With your lack of sense."

Renee frowned. She chewed the inside of her cheek before sighing. "I can't even argue with you there."

"Still, I suppose if you did not have such a—such an aversion to your own self-preservation, zhen you would not be zhe woman I love." Curie kissed her again. "As much as it pains me to see you injured, I very much admire your passion for others. If only you could manage to assist zhe Commonwealth _without_ ending up needing Stimpaks by zhe end…"

"And miss out on your lectures?" Renee gave a mock gasp. "I would never."

Curie ran her tongue along her bottom lip. "I am not lecturing you, _mon amour_. 'Owever, if you would like me to lecture, I would be more zhan 'appy to oblige."

"My preferred lectures are the ones you give at night." Renee reached to tangle her fingers in Curie's short hair. As she did so, she stretched too far and a spark of pain arced through her ribs. She flinched. "M-maybe in a week or two, huh?"

"Perhaps zhen, yes." Curie smirked, turning to grip Renee's hand. She pressed a kiss to her palm. "But in zhe meantime…"

"Get some rest, I know, I know."

"Exactly."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reivews are appreciated.**


	15. Plus

**Adult content herein.**

* * *

Lately Curie had been acting somewhat…off. Renee noticed she reacted to kisses as if the action pained her and she wasn't as open to cuddling. Which for Curie, was very, very strange indeed.

Renee heard her shift on her side of the bed. "Curie?" She whispered in the darkness.

"Yes, my love?"

She rolled over. "Are you all right?"

"I feel healthy. No trauma."

Renee sat up and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. "I mean, you haven't been yourself lately. Is everything okay? Did I do something?"

Curie didn't look at her. "I do not know zhis feeling. It is…consuming."

"Describe it. I want to help."

"I feel… I feel anxious, I think. I desire somezhing." Curie gazed up at Renee. "I desire you. When you kiss me I feel warm. Warmer zhan normal, in places I am not sure I should be. I find myself thinking about you, but zhey are not quite, ah, good thoughts." She shook her head with a growl of frustration. "It is all so distracting!"

Renee blinked. "Cures, I think these feelings mean you're lusting after me."

"I apologize, I should not—"

"It's fine. We're a couple, right? It's okay. I mean, I've felt that way toward you before. There are some times when I'm just…really revved up."

Curie thought a moment. "I see… Are zhese times when I 'ear you making strange sounds in zhe shower?"

"Y-you can hear me when I do that?!" Renee choked.

A nod. "Of course, you are not very quiet." Curie waved her hand. "But anyway. Is zhere anyzhing I can do to take care of zhese feelings?"

"Well… There's a couple things. You can wait for it to pass. You could, uh, you know, have some alone time with yourself. Or…" Renee felt her face burn. "We could give in to these feelings and have sex."

Curie's eyes went wide. "Oh no no no, I am not so sure about zhat, I do not want to make you do anyzhing—"

"I want to."

"B-but I 'ave never…"

"I know. We'll go slow. I want you to be comfortable. Your enjoyment and comfort is most important." Renee reached to cup her chin, running her thumb along Curie's bottom lip. "It's up to you."

Curie nodded. "Yes. Please."

"Your wish is my command." Renee leaned in for a kiss. She ran her tongue along Curie's lips, tasting, feeling, before slipping in against her teeth. She moaned.

"I f-feel warm—again," Curie breathed. She threw one arm around Renee's neck and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"You're supposed to." Renee shifted so she mostly caged Curie's body with her own. "I want you to tell me what you like or don't like. If I do something and you don't want it, tell me. This sort of thing is only fun if both people are into it. Okay?"

Curie nodded. "I understand." She brushed the hair from the redhead's face. "I'd like you to continue."

Renee kissed her again and slipped a hand beneath her shirt. She feathered her touch over Curie's stomach and abs, up to her breasts. Much to Curie's surprise, Renee rolled a thumb over one of her nipples. She moaned at the sensation. "I-I am sorry!"

"Did you like that?" Renee raised an eyebrow.

Curie nodded. "Y…yes. But I should not be making such noise—" She broke off as Renee did it again.

"It's okay. Be as loud or quiet as you want. Don't try to keep it in." Renee kissed down her jaw, down her neck and throat to her collar.

Curie continued to gasp and shudder at the new sensations. Renee worked her shirt up and off and trailed her way down to the Synth's breasts. She stopped. "Keep going?" She asked, softly.

"Yes, please. I am…enjoying zhis." Curie's face was flushed and a grin toyed with her lips. "You are doing zhe most ridiculous zhings and yet it feels good."

"Oh my dear girl…" Renee smirked, her voice low. "I haven't even begun to be ridiculous."

Curie giggled. "P-please, you're going to ruin zhe mood."

"I think I could get you right back in the mood pretty easily." The redhead moved to kiss her lips. "Do you still feel warm?"

"I do." Curie gave a nod and brought up a hand to cup her cheek. "I… I do not know what exactly it is I need, but I know I need you."

Renee nuzzled into her hand. "I have a good idea of what you need, I think. Do you trust me?"

"With my life." The Synth smiled.

Renee took that as permission to continue her work. She kissed along Curie's jaw and throat as she reached a hand within the woman's loose pants. Curie stiffened beneath her but said nothing.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were warm." Renee could feel her dampness. She stroked two fingers along her slit, lightly, gently.

Curie tilted her head back with another moan. Her hips rolled. "M-my love, I…"

Renee kept her strokes steady as she kissed her way back up to Curie's breasts. They were smaller than her own; but no less beautiful. She circled her tongue around one pert nipple and drew it between her lips. Curie squirmed and moaned beneath her. She smirked. "Is this okay?" She asked, glancing up at the Synth.

"Y… _Ouais_… _Plus_…"

Renee moved her hand faster. She slid her other arm beneath Curie, slithered her hand up to toy with the woman's hair. Her lips continued to dance around Curie's breasts. She felt Curie's hips start to move to match her rhythm. "Do you want me to—"

Curie knotted her fingers in Renee's hair. "Whatever it is yes, _mon dieu_, yes."

"My pleasure." Renee shifted her fingertips. She almost felt astounded and maybe a little disgusted that the Institute would include such minute details on the Synths; but then Curie began to claw at her shoulders and she didn't think about it again. She continued to tease the bundle of nerves.

Curie's breath came in spurts and she mewled. Her hips bucked. "Renee, I'm… I…"

"Just let it happen." Renee shifted again, craning her neck up to gauge Curie's reaction. "Still okay?" She murmured.

The Synth nodded. Her face was flushed and Renee could tell she was…_enjoying_ herself. Just then the hand in her hair tightened and Curie shuddered with a louder cry than Renee was expecting. Thank goodness they were at the Red Rocket; otherwise she wasn't sure they'd get away with that without complaints.

Curie devolved into soft whimpers and moans and Renee took her hand back. She practically laid on top of the Synth and pushed herself up on her elbows. Her chin rested on her interlaced fingers. "Well?" She quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Zhat was…" Curie took a few deep breaths. "Zhat was, ah…"

"It's okay, breathe. First time's always, uh, interesting. Especially since you've never done anything like that before." Renee reached beyond her for the package of cigarettes and the lighter on the bedside table. "Smoke?"

Curie just shook her head.

Renee lit up one cigarette and took a few drags. "Feeling better?"

She said nothing. Renee realized Curie was just staring at her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"While I know smoking is incredibly bad for your 'ealth, you do look rather, er, attractive when you do it." Curie's cheeks were still red and her short hair was mussed. Her eyes were dark. "Can we do zhat again?"

"N-now?" Renee rolled her tongue along her teeth. "I dunno, you should probably take it a little slow."

Curie gave a whine but nodded anyway. "Very well. _Merci_, my love. Zhat was…quite enjoyable. Now I understand why humans focus on sexual activity so."

"There's nothing quite like getting intimate with the person you love." Renee rolled onto her back and wrapped an arm around the Synth, pulling her close.

"Hm." Curie laid her head on Renee's shoulder. "My body feels…tingly."

"That's normal. It'll go away soon."

"Wait. Do you wish me to…" Curie began to get up.

Renee laughed and pulled her back down. She pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about it. We can save that for another time."

Curie said nothing. She nuzzled closer to the redhead with a sigh. The glow of Renee's cigarette barely caught the wisps of smoke as she breathed. "Renee?"

"Hm?"

Curie tilted Renee's face toward her and kissed her lips. Renee tasted sweet, though the flavor of her cigarette was almost overpowering. "I love you."

"I love you too." Renee chuckled. "Boy am I glad I couldn't sleep." She blew more smoke into the air.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	16. Distraction

Curie tied off the bandage with a nod. "Zhere."

"Thanks again for this… I'm real sorry…"

"You should really be more careful." Curie sighed and reached for another roll of bandages.

Renee felt Curie's gentle touch around her back as the Synth worked at covering a gash in her side. She reached to hold Curie's face in her hands.

"Hm?" Curie blinked.

Renee kissed her, pulling her close. "I think you've spent enough time on these cuts and bruises."

"I do not want to risk infection." Curie gazed up at her. She wiggled away. "Let me finish."

As Curie went back to bandaging, Renee placed her hand on her head and stroked the chestnut locks. "You know I'll be just fine."

"Oui, but still."

Renee felt her cheeks turn pink and she giggled as Curie very suddenly pressed a kiss to her stomach. "H-hey, that tickles."

"I am well aware." Curie leaned back to inspect her work. She tugged Renee's undershirt back down. "I want you to be gentle with yourself for a few days."

"Why should I be gentle with me when you're always gentle with me?" Renee pulled her close again.

"Tch, you know what I meant." Curie tried to wiggle away again but only succeeded in turning herself around. "You 'ave ozher injuries I should tend to!"

Renee shifted where she sat on their bed. She rested her chin on Curie's shoulder, pressed a kiss to her neck. "Tend to them later."

"You are so very distracting." Yet the Synth leaned back against her with a sigh.

"I haven't seen you in a few days. I missed you, and your hugs, and your love…" Renee kissed her again and wrapped her arms about Curie's middle.

Curie snorted. "I missed you as well, but I was not expecting you to come home injured. Though in hindsight I am not sure why considering it is you…" She gave a squeal. "Renee!"

"What?" Renee nibbled her ear again, smirking as Curie squirmed.

"Stop zhat!" Curie laughed.

Renee did so and instead laid her head between Curie's shoulders. She closed her eyes with a sigh. "I really did miss you. I know it was only a few days, but you're all I could think about."

"You were zhe only thing on my mind as well. I was so worried…" The Synth relaxed. "I know you are strong and capable, but I always worry for you."

"I worry about you too." Renee sighed again. "I always worry that something will happen to you because I wasn't there to protect you. Like…" She bit her tongue. Curie already knew the stories; she didn't need reminding.

Curie shifted and her shoulders slumped forward. "My love?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Please… Do not leave me again. Take me with you next time. If something should 'appen to one of us, I would want us to be together." She turned her head just so she could see Renee from the corner of her eye.

Renee straightened. "I… We'll see."

"I will accept zhat answer. For now." Curie smiled and stood up, turning with her hand on her hip. "Now, let me finish seeing to your other wounds…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	17. Suture

"I'll be just fine. You're the one I'm worried about."

"B-but—"

Renee placed her finger to Curie's lips. "Shh. I'm okay, Cures. Honest." And it was the honest truth, for once. She suffered only some minor cuts and scrapes and a large bruise on her hip.

Curie sighed and gave a weak nod. "Very well."

"This'll probably need stitches." Renee continued cleaning out the deep wound across Curie's abdomen. It wasn't so deep to spill the Synth's innards by any means; but it did prove too large for a simple bandaging to handle.

"In my bag. I 'ave a—a suture kit." Curie's face drained of color. She shifted where she laid on her sleeping bag and gave a small squeak of pain.

Renee dug around for it and pulled out a Stimpak and a syringe of Med-X as well. She began readying a needle and thread. "Fortunately for you I passed my home economics class in high school."

"I am unsure what zhat has to do with zhis situation."

"There was a sewing section of the course." Renee managed to thread the needle. She pushed Curie's shirt up further and injected the Med-X near the wound first. "I'll give that a minute to kick in."

"It is better to get it over with before infection sets in."

"Are you sure?"

Curie nodded.

"This is gonna hurt like hell, but I'll be as gentle as I can, okay?" Renee placed one hand against Curie's stomach, feeling the Synth tense beneath her. "Relax, it's all right. Maybe look away?"

"I want to ensure you do it properly."

Renee couldn't help a small smile. "Of course."

Curie gave a sharp cry as she began stitching the wound. Her abdomen rippled beneath Renee's hands, her breathing growing rapid. She gripped Renee's arm. "Stop, _please_," she begged.

"I'll let you take a breather."

Renee reached forward to wipe away the hot tears from Curie's cheeks. She clenched her jaw. God, she wished she could kill that bastard again for what he did. Blowing his brains out seemed too gentle a death now.

A rogue Gunner. No better than a Raider honestly, but still. He had been antagonizing one of the settlements and Renee set out, with Curie, to stop him. They weren't expecting him to have backup and in the scuffle, Curie unfortunately was injured. Badly. Badly enough they couldn't go back to Sunshine Tidings until morning.

"Is the Med-X helping?"

"N-no. Per'aps. I don't know. It 'urts terribly…" Curie shifted again, closing her eyes.

"I'm gonna keep going, okay?"

A nod.

Renee pushed the curved needle through Curie's skin. She pulled it through, all the way, thread and all, made sure it was tight but not too tight, and pushed it through again. Curie whimpered beneath her touch. The Synth tried not to squirm but it was clearly difficult for her.

"Shh, you're all right," Renee murmured. She pushed the needle through. "You're doing great." Another stitch. "Getting there." Stitch. "It's okay, I'm right here."

Curie gripped her hand and choked out a gasp of pain.

Renee stopped again. "If you keep stopping me then it's going to take longer, hon." She took the opportunity to dab away some blood from the sutures.

"Zhe—" Curie hiccupped. "Zhe Med-X—not working."

"Must have been expired." Renee grabbed the syringe and looked for an expiry date. She couldn't see it in the dim light of the fire. But sometimes that happened, she was all too aware; prewar medicine didn't last forever. She frowned. "I'm sorry. I'll try to hurry."

Curie just moaned in response. Her eyes closed and her grip on Renee's hand went slack.

Renee continued with her work. Soon half the wound was stitched closed, uneven and messy though it was. Curie trembled beneath her. "Breathe, breathe."

"_Oh mon dieu_…"

"I'm half done." Renee kept going. She tried to be quick in stabbing the needle through Curie's soft flesh, in pulling the thread after it.

Curie took a gasping breath. Renee stopped as she heard the Synth begin to sob, the pain proving almost too much. "Hey, hey. You're doing great so far. Just a little bit more."

"I am not a— I'm not— I—"

Renee realized Curie couldn't even concentrate enough to form a half-hearted rebuttal. She steadied Curie's abdomen with one hand and kept going. Stab, pull, stab, pull, stab, pull. "Almost there."

"Renee?"

All at once Curie went limp. It made the job easier and she finished her stitching, cutting the thread after she tied it off. "Done." She looked up at Curie's face.

Curie seemed to be in pain even in her unconsciousness. Her brow was furrowed. Soft whimpers slipped through her lips and her head lolled to the side.

Renee injected the Stimpak near the wound next and hoped it wasn't expired either. She grabbed a roll of bandages from Curie's bag. "Curie? Can you hear me?" She cupped the Synth's cheek.

Curie's hazel-blue eyes fluttered open though they were unfocused. "Is it over?" She croaked.

"It's over. I need to you hold on to me okay?" Renee held her close to pass the bandage around her back.

"I feel…dizzy…" Curie's breath was hot on her ear.

"I bet." Renee finished with the bandage and gently eased her back on the sleeping bag. "Get some rest, okay? We'll head out in the morning. Depending on how you're feeling we might even just go straight home. Or at least to Abernathy Farm…" She knew she'd get more help at the farm than the co-op.

Curie said nothing. She shifted where she lay, wincing as the motion tugged at her injury.

Renee set up her own sleeping bag but instead of lying down, she sat leaning against a nearby log. She cradled Curie's head in her lap. "This okay?"

"Mm-hm." Curie cracked one eye open. She sighed and visibly relaxed as Renee began threading her fingers through her short hair.

It didn't take long for the Synth to drift off. Renee kept one hand on her rifle while the other tended to Curie. From where she sat she could see the jagged hole in Curie's shirt from the knife that wounded her, stained with blood. Guilt lanced through her.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated. ^_^**


	18. I'll Carry You

**Direct sequel to chapter 17, "Suture".**

* * *

Curie felt only marginally better the following morning. She forced her eyes open and blinked to bring things into focus. "Mm…" She realized her head was still in Renee's lap.

The redhead was asleep, slumped against the log, her chin on her chest. Dark circles shadowed her cheeks beneath her eyes and Curie knew she probably hadn't slept most of the night. She reached up to Renee's cheek; or at least she tried, but the movement tugged at her wound and she squeaked in pain.

Renee snapped awake. She searched for a moment before her gaze settled on Curie. "Good morning," she murmured, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"I 'ave felt better." Curie shifted with a wince.

"Let me check your stitches."

Curie laid back against the sleeping bag and became acutely aware of the absence of Renee's warmth. She inhaled through her nose as Renee pushed up her shirt. The cool air against her stomach made her hair stand on end. A curious response.

"Does this hurt much?" Renee ran her fingertips along the wound.

She shook her head. "No." The muscles in her abdomen twitched. Renee's fingers were warm and Curie felt embarrassed.

"That's a good sign. Hopefully that means the Stim did some good." Renee tugged her shirt back down and helped her sit up. "Easy. Don't try to move too fast."

Curie put a hand to her head as blood rushed from her brain. "I still feel dizzy…" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I've gotcha."

She felt a weight on her shoulders. Renee draped her jacket around her, and she grabbed it close. "_Merci_." She looked up at the redhead and her eyes flickered back and forth between Renee's. Those light blue eyes she loved so.

Renee shoved herself to her feet. "Let me pack up and we can get going. I'm sure you'll feel better once we're back home."

With her help, Curie stumbled back to sit on the log. She sat, hunched over in the jacket, while Renee cleaned up their small campsite. Her wound ached from moving. She pressed a hand to the injury and felt how warm her flesh had become. _A sign of infection. No. A sign of the body fighting off infection. Further fever should be monitored to decide if infection has set in._ Her headache pulsed and she rubbed her temples. "Mmph."

"Do you think you can walk?"

She looked up to see Renee by her again, one arm around her shoulders. "I… I should be able to, yes."

Renee eased her up and steadied her. The dizziness grew worse and Curie stumbled forward into Renee's arms. "I apologize…" She flinched again.

"It's okay."

Curie suddenly felt her legs fall out from under her. She squeaked as she realized Renee whisked her into her arms. "Am I not too 'eavy for you?" She asked, stupidly, a blush covering her cheeks.

Renee grinned. "You're pretty light, actually. And small. So it's okay. I guess the Institute must've made you out of aluminum." She chuckled and her expression slid back to neutral. "In all seriousness, I can at least carry you for a little while. If you're uncomfortable or in pain, let me know."

"Mm-hm." Curie huddled down in the jacket.

Being so close to her, Curie could both hear and feel Renee's heartbeat. She let her head fall against the redhead's shoulder and closed her eyes. Renee felt warm. Comfortable. Smelled of sunshine, the soap she used to shower just a day ago, and the lingering aroma of tobacco. She cracked open one eye. Renee had a few freckles splattered down her throat and Curie knew they continued down beneath her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Cures."

"Hm?" Curie opened both eyes now and blinked.

She saw a muscle twitch in Renee's strong jaw. "I should've been paying more attention to what was going on. If I had, maybe you wouldn't have…"

"My love, it's not your fault." Curie shook her head.

"I just… It's different, when I'm hurt. I know I can handle it. I've been through worse. But you, I… I just…" Renee took a deep breath and shifted Curie in her arms. "I know you're strong, and you're pretty good in a fight. But I hate to see you suffering."

Curie chuckled, in spite of Renee's words. "'Ow do you think I feel when you are injured?"

"I dunno, I feel like at this point it's expected of me."

"Be zhat as it may, I still worry. Each time I, ah, 'patch you up' as you would say, I feel as if I 'ave somehow failed you. I may be a doctor of sorts, but zhat does not mean I enjoy putting my medical knowledge to use on you." Curie frowned.

"And here I thought you liked giving me _physical examinations_."

The Synth cleared her throat. "Zhat is quite different." She knew Renee referred to the few times she perhaps got a little carried away in checking Renee over for injuries, no matter how minor, and they would end up in bed, or on the sofa, or wherever they happened to be with far fewer clothes on than when they started. It didn't help that Renee seemed to have a particular liking for whenever Curie acted more like a nurse and less like a doctor, but that was neither here nor there.

"Either way, I'm sorry. I… I don't know if I can make it up to you, but…" Renee chewed her bottom lip.

"To quote someone very dear to me, I will be fine."

Renee stopped and gazed down at Curie. Her lips curled back in a smile. Then, she laughed. "I know you're right." She pressed a kiss to Curie's forehead.

Curie felt her heart skip at the motion. She knew her cheeks were red and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of embarrassment. "Heh." She did so love hearing Renee's laugh. It was warm, melodic. Much like the woman herself.

"Now, let's get you home so you can rest."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	19. Coffe, Please

**Takes place roughly 10 years after the main quest.**

* * *

"…And while I'm gone I don't want you getting up, understand?"

Curie opened her mouth to respond but Renee held up a finger. "Ah! Understand?" She quirked an eyebrow.

Curie sighed and slumped back against the pillows propping her up. "Very well. As much as I would like to get some work done, I shall stay here."

"Thank you." Renee kissed her forehead. "The less you're on that ankle, the faster it'll heal." She patted Curie's thigh twice and stood up. "Shaun, I want you to help Curie if she needs anything, okay? And make sure she rests."

Shaun gave his mother a salute. "Yes ma'am!"

"Excellent." She ruffled his hair as she passed. "I'll be back in time to make dinner." She gripped the doorjamb and leaned back to look at her wife. "And hon?"

"Hm?" Curie looked up, her arms crossed and a scowl on her usually smiling face.

"Please get some rest. For me?"

The Synth rolled her eyes. "For you."

Renee flashed her a grin and disappeared.

Curie exhaled in a rush and looked to Shaun, who was eyeing her suspiciously. "I am not going to get up. I am going to stay right 'ere, as I promised."

"Okay…" Shaun glanced around. "Do you need anything?"

"_Non_. I will be fine. Should I need anything, I will call for you. Is zhat all right?"

He nodded. "I'll be in the living room working on stuff!" And with that, he dashed out of the room.

Curie sighed again and stared up at the ceiling. Two days. Two days already Renee had forced her on bedrest because she was _stupid_ enough to trip in a molerat hole and sprain her ankle. Renee immediately relayed to the Institute in case the injury was worse, but Dr. Volkert assured them both it was a bad sprain, nothing more. Still. It hurt to walk and stand and so in bed she laid.

The previous two days weren't all that bad, but she had Renee to keep her company. Now Renee had been called to help out at Abernathy farm and Curie was alone with her thoughts. She rubbed her eyes. Now she knew how Renee felt whenever she forced her dear wife to rest after injury. Though Renee seemed to enjoy sleeping, so perhaps it wasn't so bad for her.

She tried to roll onto her side, but her foot protested against the movement and she squeaked. "Hmph."

Looking at her bedside table, she saw the stack of medical journals she had been thumbing through and taking notes on. Normally she wouldn't mind doing so, but she just…wasn't in the mood. She wasn't in the mood for much of anything.

"Ugh, zhis is so _boring_," she groaned to no-one in particular.

She turned her head to the other side. Renee's side table had a few books and her reading glasses, as well as a worn lamp and an open pack of cigarettes (and lighter, of course). She often teased Renee for her—_ahem—_taste in books, but it would be better than nothing. And maybe a little mindless reading would be good for keeping her mind off things. Even if most of Renee's books seemed to be fuller of "nocturnal experiments" than actual substance.

Curie eased her way over to Renee's side of the bed and picked a book at random. She could see the title _Coffee, Please_ in faded letters on the spine. "_Oh mon dieu_…" She rolled her eyes again.

She settled back on her side of the bed and opened the worn cover. The story started simply enough; a young woman named Marianne (who was not French but had some relatives that were, so her parents named her accordingly) owned a small café in a nondescript town. And she very clearly had feelings for another young woman, Katherine, who often sang in the café. She was an excellent singer and had long…auburn…hair…

When Curie next looked up it was to see Shaun bringing her lunch on a tray. "Oh, _merci_. Is it time for lunch already?"

"Yeah, it's noon." He held out the tray. "I made you this so you wouldn't have to get up!"

"Zhat is very kind of you." She smiled and took the tray. He had made her a tarberry jam and siltbean butter sandwich with a Nuka-Cola and some tato crisps. Not the healthiest meal, but she couldn't be upset. "Zhank you very much!"

Shaun sat on the edge of the bed and began eating his own sandwich. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I feel all right. I believe Renee is overreacting." Curie popped the cap off her drink.

He swallowed. "Doesn't Mom get hurt a lot too?"

"Too? She is usually zhe only one injured because she is always trying to save everyone." Curie snorted and picked up her sandwich. "She is lucky I am around to keep her alive…"

Shaun gazed up at her. "She's gonna be okay today though, right?"

"She will be just fine. Zhere is no danger." In the back of her mind Curie knew Renee would be all right, but the fact she was helping out on a farm all day… Well, she wouldn't be surprised if she waltzed in with a broken arm or something. "Now, what 'ave you been up to?"

"I'm making an alarm clock."

"You are _making_ a clock?" Curie tilted her head.

"Yeah! A special one for Mom! So it makes coffee and then when it's done it wakes her up!" He grinned and kicked his feet back and forth over the edge of the bed.

Curie took a drink. "I am sure she will appreciate it very much."

They continued to chat as they ate, though Curie's thoughts were far from the conversation. Her mind kept drifting back to the book. It was so easy to imagine herself and Renee as the main characters, and it felt… It felt _good_. It felt so silly to daydream about it, but so very fun too. But she did have such a hard time envisioning certain aspects of prewar life, and it frustrated her. Even though she too, was manufactured before the bombs, she had only a few weeks outside the Vault before being locked in a laboratory for two hundred years. As such she had never seen a café, though she generally knew their purpose.

Shaun took her empty tray back to the kitchen and she picked up her book again. Page after page after page she read, her eyes darting from word to word. Hungrily. Even though the plot was, quite simply, asinine, and every other character beyond Marianne and Katherine were idiots, but the relationship as just…_so cute_.

Curie just reached the part where Marianne offered her apartment to Katherine after Katherine's landlord evicted her due to non-payment, and Katherine had just gotten out of the shower, her long hair dripping wet, the towel barely able to cover her ample bosoms, to thank Marianne for her kindness, and Marianne couldn't take her eyes off Katherine's soft, pink lips, and Marianne was stepping closer, closer, bridging the gap between them, her hands gripping Katherine's supple arms…

* * *

"Cures, I'm back."

Curie blinked and realized she'd fallen asleep, the book spine-up on her chest. Renee sat next to her, grinning. "Oh. Welcome home, my love." She sat up. "I'm sorry, 'ave you been home long?"

"Nope, just got back." Renee grabbed the book and held it up. "I see you've been enjoying yourself."

Curie ducked her head.

"It's okay. It's one of my favorites." She put it down. "I was about to start dinner. You hungry?"

"I could eat, yes."

"All righty then." Renee eased her arms around Curie and picked her up.

Curie yelped in alarm and threw her arms around Renee's neck. She looked up at the redhead. "Warn me when you do zhis!"

"And miss your adorable little squeaks?" She laughed at Curie's blush and carried her out to the kitchen. "All right, let's get started." She sat Curie at the kitchen table.

Shaun was quick to help out as well and pushed over a chair for Curie to rest her injured leg upon. She smiled. "_Merci_."

Renee tied up her long hair and rolled up her sleeves. "Shaun, you wanna be my sous chef tonight?"

"Yeah!" He nodded and turned on the faucet to wash his hands.

While Renee and Shaun prepared the meal, Curie still couldn't keep her mind off that damn book. It even appeared in her dream during her nap, only it was not Marianne and Katherine; no, it was herself and Renee. She gazed at her wife. It was easy to imagine her as a singer, toting a guitar and an old leather jacket, smelling of cigarettes and booze. And herself, as a prim café owner, always drinking coffee and feeling frazzled except when hearing Renee's music.

"Curie? Did you hear me?"

"Hm?" She jerked back to reality and blinked.

Renee turned her head. "I said, what'd you do all day?"

"Oh. Hm, read zhat book, mostly. I 'ad a short sleep."

"Curie didn't get up once! I made sure!" Shaun looked up at his mother.

"Thanks, kiddo. I appreciate it." She patted his head and kissed his forehead.

Curie rested her chin on her hand. Even though their reality was a far cry different from her daydreams, she couldn't deny she was happy. So very happy. It warmed her heart to see Renee and Shaun together. To see them smiling. If nothing else, Renee deserved the peace after everything she'd been through.

Their dinner was warm and filling, and Shaun peppered his mother with all sorts of questions about what she did all day. Curie remained quiet in thought (though she did sneak a few pieces of radstag steak to Charlemagne, who laid under the table). Once the meal was over and Renee cleaned the dishes away, they three retired to the living room for the rest of the evening. The radio was tuned to _The New Adventures of The Silver Shroud_, and Shaun continued tinkering on the floor.

"Is your ankle feeling any better? Still hurting you?" Renee placed her hand over the Synth's injured joint.

Curie had her legs in Renee's lap. She lounged back against the arm of the sofa. "I 'aven't tried to walk much today, but it does ache a bit."

"Hm. Well, you _did_ twist it pretty good…" Renee undid the bandage and began massaging her foot.

Curie's gaze flickered up to Renee's face. The beginnings of wrinkles creased the corners of her eyes, and her hair was several shades lighter now from the sun. Her freckles too, once so dark, were faded. Her light blue eyes seemed tired. "My love?"

Renee glanced over at her. "I'm sorry, does this hurt?" Her hands stilled.

"No. It feels…good." She frowned. "You look exhausted."

"Well, being in the sun all day really takes it out of you." Renee continued to lightly run her fingers along Curie's ankle. "I'm gonna sleep good tonight."

They were interrupted by a loud series of bangs and Shaun's gasp. "Mom! Mom, The Shroud just got somebody!"

"Well I hope it was a bad guy." Renee chuckled at Shaun's annoyed expression. "I know it was a bad guy, The Shroud would never kill a good person."

Once the episode was over, Renee reached over the flick off the radio. "All right, time for everybody named Shaun to go to bed."  
"Aw, Mom!" Shaun sat on the floor.

"You have school in the morning. Tomorrow's Monday, remember?"

"But I'm not tired!"

"Then you can read for a little while before you go to sleep." Renee stood, stretched, and held out her hands for Shaun. "Come on, kiddo."

"Okay…" He got to his feet.

"Go get into your pajamas and I'll be there in a second to tuck you in, 'kay?"

"Okay…" He hugged Curie. "G'night Curie."

She held him tightly. "Good night, Shaun. Sleep well."

He stopped by Charlemagne's small bed, where the snup had been resting after helping Renee all day. "Good night Charlie!"

Charlemagne lifted his head and wagged his rattlesnake tail. He gave the boy a lick on the cheek.

"Quit dawdling, Shaun," Renee chided, gently, smiling.

Once he was gone Renee gathered Curie in her arms again, groaning as she straightened. "You know, I mourn the day I can't do this anymore."

Curie rested her head against Renee's shoulder. "As do I."

"But until then, I'm going to enjoy it." She carried Curie into their shared bedroom and sat her on the bed. "I'll be right back."

Curie stood and limped around the room as she changed into her nightclothes and combed through her short hair. She had just stretched out on the bed when Renee came back. She blinked as Renee immediately began taking her clothes off. "My love?"

"I need a shower." Renee grabbed her robe and a towel and disappeared into the bathroom.

Curie picked up the book again. Marianne closed the space between herself and Katherine, and she kissed the musician, hard, pushing back the towel and leading her to the bedroom. Curie's eyes widened as she read, in intimate detail, how the two women spent their first love-making session. Every kiss, every bite, every movement was on full display for her imagination to promptly run wild with. It didn't take long for her to feel her face turn bright red and she put the book down. "_Oh. Mon. Dieu._"

Renee's shower was quick and she came back out of the bathroom, wrapped in her robe. "Much better," she breathed, drying her hair with the towel. She began digging around in their bureau.

Curie got to her feet and padded over to her. She gripped Renee's arm and turned her around.

Renee blinked in confusion. "Cures, what are you—"

Curie cut her off with a kiss, pushing her to the wall. She loosened the belt on Renee's robe and let it fall open. "My love…" She shoved against her.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there. What's gotten into?" Renee held her back. "Trust me, having you suddenly do this is _insanely_ hot, but you don't usually just, uh, come onto me like this."

Curie nibbled her lip. "I 'ave been reading zhat _book_ and it 'as consumed my thoughts."

"The book?" Renee's eyes widened. "Oh. _Oh_." She smirked. "What part are you at?"

"Marianne and Katherine 'ave just, ah, admitted zheir love for one another." Curie's face grew hot again.

Renee's eyes flashed and she once more gathered Curie in her embrace. "I know what you're talking about. Where Marianne _sweeps_ her off her feet and takes her back to the bedroom for a night full of sex."

"Please do not say it like zhat." Curie covered her face with her hands.

Renee laid her on the bed. She let the robe fall back from her shoulders to pool at her feet. "Shaun is in bed, you know."

"I know."

"So where was that _conviction_ from before?"

No sooner had Renee asked that Curie grabbed her hand to pull her down. She rolled on top of the redhead and pinned her arms above her head. "I wanted to try some of zhe rather…interesting maneuvers I read about."

"Say no more."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reveiws/comments are appreciated.**


	20. Blanc, Pt 1

"Oh! Mum! Mum, I've found something!"

Renee turned from where she was speaking with a settler. "What is it, Cods?" She tilted her head.

Codsworth held in his claw a beat-up binder. He swiveled his arms to hand it off. "I went down to the old cellar to look for something and bless my soul I found this! An old photo album, from before the war!" He bobbed up and down, clearly excited. "I don't know how it survived, but it did!"

She brushed her hand over the worn leather cover to reveal the word "Memories" beveled in the material. She almost opened it when she stopped. "Let's all look at it together." And by that she meant herself, Codsworth, and Curie.

Renee tucked the album under her arm and began walking over to Curie's lab there in Sanctuary. She knew the Synth would be hard at work on an improved Med-X recipe. "Because you always seem to get into trouble," she'd said. Renee couldn't argue.

"Cures?" Renee called upon opening the front door.

"One moment!" There was a crash and a yelp and Curie came out from a closet, rubbing her head. "Yes, my love?"

"You okay there?" Renee's lips twitched into a smile.

"I will be fine. Oh! Good afternoon, Monsieur Codsworth."

"And a good afternoon to you, Miss Curie." Codsworth bobbed again to signal a bow.

Renee held up the album. "Codsworth found an old picture book. From before the war. I wanted to know if you want to look at it with us."

"_Mais oui_!" Curie nodded and grabbed Renee's arm, dragging her to the back bedroom.

Once Renee and Curie were seated on the bed, and Codsworth hovered comfortably nearby, Renee opened the album. The first page simply stated it was the property of Nathaniel and Renee Jones. The second page—

"Is zhat you?" Curie pointed at the infant in the photo.

"It is. I like to think I was a cute baby." She turned the page. There was a photo of Nate as a toddler and two more of Nate as a young man. "Codsworth, I think this is the…"

"The what, mum?" Codsworth angled an eye toward her.

Renee flipped forward a few pages. "The wedding album."

Spread across the open book was a large photograph of Renee, Nate, and the wedding party. They stood in a church decorated with gossamer and flowers and a few American flags. Nate stood proudly in his military uniform, complete with badges and stars and stripes and anything else he'd earned. And Renee stood at his side; a wedding dress hugged her body while her arms were taken up by a bouquet of flowers.

"I was so young…" Renee grazed her fingertips over the photo. "I still remember that day. I was so nervous, I nearly passed out just before the service. My shoes were never delivered so I had to borrow a pair of my mother's."

She turned the page. On the left was a large picture of Nate kissing his bride, while on the right Renee shoved cake in his face at the reception. Renee sighed. "That was a good day." She reached to hold the rings on the chain around her neck.

Curie flipped to the next page to see more photos of Nate and Renee laughing, hugging, kissing, dancing. She glanced at the woman beside her. "You looked so 'appy."

"I was. It's not every day you get to marry the person you love." Renee forced a smile. "We… I did love him. We had our differences, and I think the relationship moved too quickly, but I did love him. Very much." She turned the page again. "I would do it all again in a heartbeat."

The spread showcased Renee on one side and Nate on the other. Renee lounged on a divan in her dress, a serious expression on her face and one eyebrow quirked. The ghost of a smirk curled her painted lips. Nate meanwhile grinned while holding a glass of whiskey. His chest was puffed to showcase his medals.

Curie's eyes widened. "_Mon dieu_ you were so beautiful!" She coughed. "Are. Are beautiful. You are still…"

Renee laughed and placed her hand at Curie's back. "Thank you. You know I was only 21 in this picture?"

"_Vraiment_?" Curie looked further. "Ah! Your scar, it is gone."

"Hadn't gotten it yet." Renee turned another page. Her breath caught.

It was a close-up shot of Nate and Renee, gazing at one another. They seemed oblivious to the world so deep was their focus. Beneath the photo, in Renee's faded cursive, were the words, "Til Death Do Us Part". A teardrop hit the page.

Curie, startled, looked over at Renee. "My love?"

Renee slammed the album shut. "Excuse me." She shot up and out of the room without another word.

Curie reached for her and opened her mouth to call out but thought better of it. She looked down at the album. "Monsieur Codsworth?"  
The robot moved to hover in front of her. "Yes, Miss Curie?"

"What was Monsieur Jones like?"

"Ah! Sir was an army man and a true, red-blooded American patriot." Codsworth hesitated. "I… I remember they fought, perhaps more often than should have been normal for a couple, but as mum said, she was very young and from my understanding, sir wasn't exactly the most loyal husband…"

Curie flinched at the implication and opened the album again. "But he loved her? And she him?"

"Well enough that they had young Shaun. After he was born things quieted down. Mum was happy with him. I don't doubt she misses him, Miss Curie." He adjusted his eyes to focus on her. "But please trust me when I say that she cares for you far more than she did him. I may not have been in their employ long before the war, but I can tell there is a difference in the way she looks at you."

"You mean zhis?" Curie smiled, looking down at a picture of Renee in her wedding gown. "Monsieur Codsworth, do you think she would, per'aps, want to be married again?"

Codsworth swiveled his arms. "I'm not entirely sure. That is a question for her, I'm afraid."

"I see…"

* * *

Renee acted distant for the next few days, often shying away from intimacy and preferring to be alone. She seemed absorbed in her own thoughts. "I'm just tired," was the excuse she always gave.

Curie spent that time not working on her experiments, but instead trying to figure out a way to ask Renee about marriage. Truthfully, she wasn't sure why it bothered her so; she never thought much about being married before. But now it was all she could think about. Of officially being Renee's wife. Of walking down an aisle. Or seeing Renee walk down an aisle. Or just having rings. Or maybe no rings, she didn't care. She just wanted to be Renee's, and have Renee be hers.

One evening it finally all came out. Renee laid on her side, facing away from her, in their shared bed at the Red Rocket. Curie tried to concentrate on her notes—specifically, trying to finish a sketch of a molerat skull—but she just couldn't. She put down her pencil and sighed. "My love, are you awake?"

"Hm." Renee shifted slightly.

"I would like to speak with you."

"Mm-hm."

"I mean, zhat I would like you to look at me while I do so."

Renee huffed and sat up, running a hand through her long hair. "What is it, Cures?" She sounded annoyed.

Curie clenched her jaw. She took a breath and closed her notebook. "I know you 'ave been upset since Monsieur Codsworth found zhat photo album."

"I don't want to talk about that. Please." Renee began lying back down again.

"I want to marry you!"

Renee stopped. Her blue eyes were wide and she blinked. "Wh… What?"

"I want to marry you. I mean, I would like to be married to you. We already do all zhe things a married couple should do, but yet we are not. And I would like to be, very much." Curie furrowed her brow and looked away. "I know it seems strange, from someone like me. But I 'ave been thinking of it for quite some time, and I want to be your wife. Officially."

Renee's face was neutral and she simply gazed at the Synth. "Are you…asking me to marry you, or asking me to propose?"

"I am unsure. But I do know zhat I would like to marry you. So I suppose… I am proposing to you." Curie swallowed hard and realized her heart beat fast. She very suddenly became aware of what exactly she was asking.

"Curie, I…"

Curie gasped and held Renee's face in her hands, swiping at her cheek. "My love, please, I didn't mean to upset you. Forget I said anyzhing. Please."

Renee, to her surprise, chuckled. She shook her head. Tears glistened in her eyes and she forced a smile. "I love you, you know that?"  
"Yes, of course, but I don't understand—"

"I'll marry you. If you want a wedding, then we'll have one." She shoved herself into Curie's arms.

Curie held her close. "_Merci_."

"I think I'll enjoy being married to you more anyway." Renee's voice was muffled where her face was pressed into the crook of Curie's neck.

Curie said nothing. She reached over to turn off her lamp and eased back against the bed, still holding Renee. For once, the redhead fell asleep listening to Curie's heartbeat instead of the other way around.


	21. Some Sunny Day

**Part 2 of "Blanc" coming shortly. I wrote this last night when I just needed a good cry. Song is "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn.**

* * *

"Zhere 'as to be somezhing we can do. Anyzhing. Please…"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jones. But there is no cure for old age. I advise you enjoy what little time you have left with the director while you can."

Curie crossed her arms and gazed over at the bed as the young doctor left. It all happened too soon; Renee's life. And now… She felt the sting of tears at her eyes. She clenched her jaw and tried to keep her composure.

"I'm still here, you know."

"I know." She forced a smile and walked over to the bed. "I know, my love."

Though old age weakened her, Renee's light blue eyes still shone. She arched one gray eyebrow. "Now my dear, please… Cry for me when I'm gone, but not before."

"I can't 'elp it, I just…" Curie looked away again.

"It's never easy, losing someone you love." Renee sighed and looked up at the ceiling. She coughed suddenly. "Ah…"

"Renee?" Curie reached for her hand. She realized then just how frail Renee's grip felt in her own, how wrinkled her skin became. While Curie would forever be in the prime of life. She let her tears fall. "I do not think I can do zhis without you."

"You can." Renee smiled. She gently squeezed Curie's hand. "I know you can."

"But I…" The Synth took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"You'll have the memories. Even if you won't have me." Renee reached a shaky hand to Curie's cheek. "My poor little Curie…"

"Don't tease me, not now." Curie shook her head. "I love you. Please, you cannot leave me like zhis."

"I wish I had a choice." Renee's smile faltered and she coughed again. "I wish I could stay with you forever. I do."

Curie crawled up on the bed beside her and rested her head against Renee's shoulder, as she had in their youth. She remembered nights of reading side by side, of holding one another through storms, of falling asleep in each other's arms. Things she once took for granted and would now give anything to have back.

Renee ran her fingers along Curie's short, dark hair. "_We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day…_" Her voice, once so strong and vibrant, was now soft, subdued, but just as sweet.

Curie choked out a laugh. "Is it not I who should be comforting you?"

"I don't think that matters now, my dear." Renee pressed a weak kiss to her head. "You've always been so good to me…"

She gazed up. "I love you. How could I not be?"

"I love you too, Cures." Renee smiled and closed her eyes. Her hand stilled where she stroked Curie's hair. "_Keep smiling through, just like you always do…_"

Curie realized she no longer felt Renee's chest rise and fall with each breath. "My love?" She sat up, her eyes wide. "Renee! Renee!"

_So will you please say hello to the folks that I know? Tell them I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song…_


	22. Blanc, Pt 2

**Gene Dandridge belongs to my good friend vkm11/boomba.  
**

* * *

Renee looked up at the storefront with a sigh. Curie was able to go to _Fallon's Basement_ for a wedding dress—or rather, a dress suitable for a wedding, as _proper_ wedding dresses no longer existed—but Renee was forced to go to a different store for her wedding wear. _Wicked Aesthetics_, owned and operated by one Gene Dandridge…who just so happened to be Piper Wright's new flame, if the rumors she'd heard were to be trusted. She sighed again.

The door opened and a dark blue Assaultron poked her head out. "Oh! Ma'am, can we help you?"

"Is that a customah?" A voice asked. Gene.

_Might as well get it over with._ Renee nodded and entered the store. She looked around and found Gene behind the counter. "Sorry to bother you, but—"

"Wait, I know you." Gene leaned on the counter, one ebony eyebrow arched. "General of the Minutemen, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

Gene frowned. "Pipah's told me _a lot_ about you."

Renee winced and shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I'm sure." She cleared her throat. "Listen, I'm getting married soon and I need a suit."

"Married, huh?" Gene straightened. "Well, I can help you with that." She walked out from behind the counter.

Up close Renee realized Gene was much taller. She looked up at the woman. "O-oh."

"What? Is theah a problem?" Gene's eyes were narrowed again.

"No, no problem. Just, uh, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Renee Jones." She held out her hand.

Gene just looked at it before brushing past her. "Gene Dandridge."

Renee took a deep breath. "You know, I'm trying to be a paying customer here. The least you could do is be decent."

Gene stopped and turned slightly. "After what you did to Pipah I should just throw you outta heah."

"That is none of your business." Renee faced her. "Piper and I parted amicably—"

"Theah wasn't anything _amicably _about it." Gene crossed her arms. "You hurt her. She trusted you. And you just fucked her ovah."

"I did no such thing!" Renee felt her anger beginning to rise. "She was asking me to choose between her, or my son and the entire Commonwealth!"

"She nearly _died_ because of you!"

They stood only inches apart now. Renee's gaze flitted over the shopkeeper. Dark, intense sapphire eyes, shoulder-length black hair, pronounced muscles even through her bomber jacket… Renee got the feeling that in another universe she could be attracted to Gene. But not now. She looked away and exhaled in a rush. "I know. I was there, I'm well aware of what happened."

Gene referenced, of course, a particularly nasty fight against a Deathclaw where Renee was unable to protect the reporter, and Piper was badly injured as a result. She survived—obviously—but it was something Renee could never really make up for. She sighed again. "I know you don't like me. I get it. But I need a suit and if you're not gonna help me I'll go over to Fallon's."

"Oh _hell_ no." Gene's eyes flashed and her demeanor changed in a snap. "I don't hate anyone enough to send them ovah theah. Follow me."

Renee blinked rapidly but followed after the shopkeeper. "Well all right then."

* * *

"Miss Jones?"

"Come in, Cods."

The door opened and Renee heard Codsworth jet inside. She put another bobby pin in her hair and tilted her head this way and that to look in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"You look quite…handsome, mum."

Renee turned in her chair with a smile. "Thanks." The smile disappeared and she sighed, gazing at the two gold rings laying nearby. "Codsworth?"

"Yes, mum." He floated closer.

"Do you think Nate would…" She shook her head. "What am I talking about. If it had been me who died he would've found someone else too." She chuckled bitterly. "It's not like he even waited for me to die before…"

Codsworth swiveled so all three of his eyes could focus on her. "Mum, don't you think you deserve to be happy?"

Renee looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "I…"

"Miss Curie loves you very much, you know. As do I, and several others." He reached his claw forward to rest on Renee's hand. "This world is not the one you left. I understand that. And I cannot imagine the hardship you have been through; I am, after all, only a robot. But I do know that you deserve to be happy. We all do."

She stood and wrapped her arms around his spherical body as best she could. "Thanks, Codsworth."

"I live to serve, mum." He pulled away from her. "Right then! Don't you think it's time you got married?"

"Heh. Yeah." Renee grabbed the rings and dropped them in the pocket of her slacks. She spared a final glance at herself in the mirror and straightened her tie. She wondered, briefly, if Nate was this nervous on their wedding day. "Lead the way."

She walked out of her new Sanctuary home and made her way down the makeshift aisle, lined with candles. The late afternoon sun cast an orange glow over everything. Preston met her at the end and stood off to the side. "Lookin' good, General," he whispered.

"Thanks, Preston." She smiled.

Codsworth situated himself at the very end of the aisle as he would be officiating. "Ready, mum?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Codsworth nodded and gestured to a nearby settler. They started up a holotape Renee managed to get from a trader in Diamond City, and soon an old French tune crackled through the player. Renee swallowed hard. Her heart beat hard in her chest and she forced herself to remember to bend her knees lest she pass out.

A few stragglers to the wedding slid into their seats. Renee was pleased to see that Piper, Nat, and, yes, even Gene had come. Nat waved while Piper gave her a weak thumbs-up. Gene just crossed her arms and looked bored.

"_Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité. Dans le bleu, de toute l'immensité._" The holotape player rang out.

X6-88, also wearing a suit minus the tie, strode down the aisle. He still wore his sunglasses and was obviously uncomfortable, but Curie insisted he be in the wedding party. "Since you 'ave been so helpful to Renee and myself," she'd said. And X6 couldn't refuse that.

He nodded at Renee. "Ma'am."

"Thank you, X6." She returned the nod with a smile.

"_Dans le ciel plus de problems. Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime?_"

As the song swelled, Shaun led Curie down the aisle next. He had her on one arm while his other hand gripped his cane. Renee's breath caught in her throat. She hadn't seen the outfit Curie picked for the day, and even she had to admit the Synth looked so much better than she did on her own wedding day, over two hundred years ago. A modest white dress hugged Curie's curves, stopping just above her knees. And she was smiling, gazing directly at Renee.

"You okay, General?" Preston nudged her.

Renee blinked and felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She nodded, reaching up to swipe it away. "Never better." Her heart beat faster now. All at once she began to panic. _Was_ she capable of protecting Curie? Treating her as she deserved? Loving her? Could she _really_ care for the woman before her, until the bitter end?

"_Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment…_"

As the song ended, Shaun and Curie stopped just before Renee. Shaun glanced between them. "Well, Mother. I believe my job here is done."

Renee stepped forward to press a kiss to his wrinkled cheek. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled and looked to Curie. He patted her hand where it rested on his arm. "She's all yours. Look after her, won't you?"

"Nothing would give me more joy." Curie grinned.

Shaun stepped off to the side, next to X6-88, and Codsworth began the ceremony. Though honestly Renee wasn't paying much attention to his words; she couldn't stop staring at Curie. "You look beautiful," she whispered.

"_Merci._" Curie ducked her chin as she blushed.

"Ahem, mum?" Codsworth cleared his throat (as if he needed to).

"I do!" Renee snapped her head up to look at him.

"That isn't what I asked."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh…"

Curie, as well as their small congregation, giggled.

Codsworth sighed. "I asked if you have the rings."

"Oh, right." Renee dug them out of her pocket and handed the larger one, the one that had originally been Nate's, to Curie. She prepared to slip the other onto Curie's finger.

Codsworth went into another spiel but Renee could only focus on how much her hands were shaking. Curie gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. It helped, if only a little.

"Well then, do you promise to love and cherish, no matter what may come, the woman before you?" Codsworth looked between them. "Miss Jones?"

"I do." Renee slid the ring onto Curie's hand.

"Miss Collins?"

Curie nodded. "I do." As Nate's ring was a fair bit larger, she had to slip it on Renee's thumb; but it was the gesture that mattered, after all.

Codsworth bobbed up and down. "Then by the power 'vested in me, I now pronounce you wife, and, well, wife. You had better seal this with a kiss before either of you change your minds."

And Renee grabbed Curie by the waist, pulling her close. She gave Curie only a moment for a breath before kissing her, bending her backwards.

Beside them, Preston whooped and threw his hat into the air. The crowd clapped and cheered and Renee pulled back. "I love you, Mrs. Jones." She smirked.

"I very much like the sound of zhat." Curie threw her arms around her wife and kissed her again.

* * *

**Thank you for being patient while I took my sweet time to write this. Thank you for reading, as well! I appreciate it. **


	23. Just Another Day

**Done as an exercise into Renee's character. First person POV through Renee's eyes.**

* * *

I could just barely make out Curie's face above me, I blinked, trying to focus. It didn't do much to help. My head ached and I winced. A moan. Me.

"I'm 'ere, my love." Curie stopped rummaging in her bag and looked at me. I felt her fingertips graze my cheek. "You will be fine."

I knew I would be just fine. I always am. Panic gripped my chest and I reached for her hand, but pain lanced through my arm. A choked cry tore from my lips and my vision wavered. What the hell…?

"Don't move." Curie pinned my arm down. "Your arm is injured."

Thanks for the newsflash.

I tried to sit up and her hand moved to my shoulder. "I just said not to move," she chided.

"Y-you—" I coughed. _Ugh_, that hurt. "You okay?"

"I am un'urt. A few cuts and bruises." She continued sifting through her bag for something; Stimpaks, hopefully.

I heard another whimper and realized, embarrassed, it was me. God, but my head hurt. And my arm was starting to throb something awful. I tried to clench my hand but pain blasted through my wrist. I grimaced. "B-broken…" I gasped. I'd recognize that burning anywhere.

Curie glanced down at me. "Mm-hm." She held up a vial of Med-X and flicked it a few times, much like the other doctors. "'Old still."

I barely felt the pinch as she stabbed my forearm. This time I didn't bother trying to hide my moan as I shifted. Just where the hell was I, anyway? Last I knew we were fighting and then, well… "What…"

"Do not worry, zhe Raiders are gone." Curie worked at getting my glove off. "After you caused zhose two cars to explode, zhey retreated quite quickly."

Though I knew she was trying to be stoic and professional, I could still hear in her voice she was impressed. Or irritated. Probably irritated that she had to—oh _fuck_, that hurt…!

"Shh, relax, breathe…" She yanked my glove off and put it to the side.

I felt sick to my stomach and my head pounded. Oh god, I wanted to puke. I coughed again. The Med-X dulled the pain a little but my wrist still burned. I could feel the bones grinding as Curie cradled it in her hands. "Cures, p-please…"

She pushed my sleeve up and I groaned. Every movement hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut as my stomach rolled again. She pressed near the break and I jerked with a cry. Some fucking help the Med-X was.

I felt her fingers at my cheek again. Curie swiped away some errant tears and I heard her say something but couldn't make it out. I forced my eyes open. Everything looked fuzzy and warped, and I could barely find my wife.

Curie gripped my hand and tugged my wrist back into place. I felt the bones snap and click and couldn't help a scream. The pain spread up my arm. God it hurt. It hurt. It _fucking hurts_…!

"I know, I know, zhe 'ard part is over."

My chest heaved. I felt the ground beneath me shifting and rolling. My heartbeat was in my ears and fucking _hell_, ow, _fuck_, that hurt more…

Curie tied the splint down around my hand. She moved my fingers and I moaned. Oh _god_. "S…stop…" I begged. _Please_.

"Nearly done."

I felt another pinch and a rush of cold spread through my body. Stimpak. It eased the pain to a more bearable level but now I was left feeling vaguely numb. Tired. My head still hurt.

"My love?"

My eyes cracked open. Curie loomed over me and I tried to focus on her. Her gorgeous eyes. Hazel-blue. Almost looked like they glowed. Warm. Kind. I loved her eyes. I loved…

"Can you hear me?"

I tried to nod. She rested my injured wrist on my stomach. Her hand at my cheek again. I nuzzled into her palm. She always had such warm hands, gentle hands. I loved holding them. Loved wrapping my fingers around hers, and kissing her fingertips.

"Renee…"

"Mm?" I forced my eyes open again. My eyelids felt so heavy. Exhausted. Head hurt. Still heard my heartbeat between my ears.

"I'm going to tend to your ozher injuries."

"Mm-kay…" Other injuries? I didn't have anymore…

I felt some stinging on my leg as she cleaned out a gash. I could only assume some shrapnel from the cars cut me. Heh. Assume. I remembered a joke my father told me once when we were driving. He loved that pickup. It was a nice truck…

* * *

Light flashed across my eyelids and I groaned. I didn't want to get up yet, I still felt exhausted and my bed was warm. I turned my head with a wince. Oof, but my neck was stiff.

I felt warm fingers thread through my hair and knew Curie had to be nearby. My eyes fluttered open and I squinted against the light. "Cures?" My voice cracked. Ugh.

"It is so good to see your eyes again." She smoothed my brow with her thumb. "Are you feeling any better?"

I blinked. My head rested in her lap and we seemed to be inside a half-collapsed building. I looked around. "I… I guess. How long was I out?"

"A few hours." She shifted and continued to run her fingers along my hair. "When you 'ave regained some strength we should relay to zhe Institute. So zhey can properly tend to your wrist."

"Ngh…" I weakly lifted my arm. The splint was heavy and I tried to wiggle my fingers. Pain crackled through my hand. I flinched, whimpering.

She reached to inspect it. "Hm. Seems to 'ave continued swelling."

"It _hurts_." I let it drop back to my stomach. "Thanks. For, you know…"

"_Mais oui_, but of course. I am just glad you are not badly injured." Curie shifted again and placed her hand on mine where it laid on my belly. "Besides zhe obvious."

I smiled. "I'm glad you're okay too."

She returned my smile. "Rest now."

"Hey, Cures?"

"Hm?"

I pushed myself up and kissed her. She squeaked in surprise. "I love you." I gazed up at her, my eyes flicking back and forth between hers. God, but I could look at her forever.

A cute blush crept into her cheeks and she pushed me back down. "I _said_ to rest." She looked away from me.

"Oh, you should be used to me by now, _Mrs. Jones._" I chuckled as she glanced at me sideways.

She huffed. "Why must you tease me so…"

"I know you like it." I settled my head across her thighs and closed my eyes again.

Curie mumbled something but I didn't catch it. I did feel her press a kiss to my forehead and felt her trail her fingers along my throat and jaw.

"I love you too, _mon amour_."

* * *

"Aw man, so I can't even sign it?"

"There's nothing there to sign, kiddo. But I guess if you want to try…"

Shaun instead began coloring some of the plastic honeycombs in with his marker. I watched him with a smile. "Easy there."

"I'm being careful!"

Curie held my other hand as we sat on the couch. When we returned from the Institute, Shaun immediately wanted to know why we were late in getting home, and why I sported a splint on my hand and a sling around my neck. When I explained what happened, and after assuring him I would be fine, he of course shifted into wanting to decorate it.

Charlemagne sat at our feet, half-asleep. I nudged him. "Were you a good boy for Shaun, Charlie?"

The snup wagged his tail and hissed.

"Charlie came to school with me!" Shaun capped his marker. "There."

"Thanks, sweetie." I saw he'd colored some of the drab white plastic black, making a pattern around my thumb. I pulled him close and kissed his head.

Shaun climbed up on the couch and hugged Curie. "Thanks for keeping Mom safe."

"Of course, _mon petit chou_." She returned the hug, nuzzling his hair. "Though I believe it was your mother doing most of the protecting."

I leaned back and crossed my legs. "Hey now, we both came back alive, and that's the important part."

"Hm. I suppose so." Curie flashed me a smile before gazing back down at our son. "'Ave you had lunch?"

"Not yet." He perked up. "Are you gonna make something?"

"I will 'ave to, seeing as your mother cannot cook at zhe moment."

I shrugged and shifted my arm in the sling. "Sorry, hon."

"Come, let us find somezhing to eat."

"Yeah!" Shaun shot up and into the kitchen.

Curie followed behind. I swung my legs up on the couch and stretched out. "Guess it's just you and me, huh Charlie?"

He got to his feet and stretched before jumping up next to me. He settled between my legs. I sighed and relaxed, feeling the tension melt away from my shoulders. It felt nice to relax. Just as I was about to doze off, I heard a crash from the kitchen, followed by a curse in French.

"What does that mean, Curie?"

"N-never mind zhat!"

I looked at Charlie, who was staring back at me. "It's good to be home, isn't it?"

He yawned.

"Yeah, that's just about how I feel, too."


	24. Bon Matin

No sunlight drifted through the windows, as rain pattered against the panes. Curie opened her eyes. "Mm…" She sat up, running a hand through her unruly hair. In the bed beside her, Renee still slept.

She gazed down at her wife with a soft smile. She eased back down against the pillows, turned on her side, and reached to tuck a lock of hair behind Renee's ear. The redhead stirred. "G'morning," she yawned.

"Good morning, my love." Curie giggled at the sleepy way Renee blinked and looked around. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hm." Renee yawned again with a nod. She snuggled down in the blankets. "'M still tired…"

"We don't 'ave to get up yet." Curie inched nearer to her. She wrapped one arm about Renee's waist and tugged her close.

Renee rested her head against Curie's breasts. "I could die happy right here, right now." Her voice was muffled.

"Renee, please." Curie rolled her eyes with another smile.

"I can't help it. You're beautiful, you know?" Renee pulled back enough to look at her.

Curie's smile faltered slightly and she gave a chuckle; bitter, almost. She brushed her knuckles against Renee's cheek. "Compared to you, I 'ave always found myself to be rather, ah… Homely, I suppose."

"_I_ think you're beautiful. Every part of you." Renee's brow furrowed. "You're absolutely adorable."

Curie felt her cheeks heat up. "_Merci_."

"Clearly I haven't been doing my job as your wife as well as I should. I'm sorry." Renee snuggled against her again. "Because you deserve to know how much you mean to me. How beautiful I think you are." She yawned. "You're cute, and smart, and you bring things to life around you."

"Are you referring to my garden?"

"It's a metaphorical life." Renee chuckled. "I mean you brighten everything up just by being you."

"I see." Curie ran her fingers through her wife's hair. "Shall I tell you how I feel?"

"Save it for tonight…" Renee's eyes were closed and she buried her face in Curie's collar.

Things grew quiet then, the only sounds coming from the rain and Renee's even breathing. Curie continued to pet her. She sighed. "_Mon amour_…"


End file.
